Catherine Duppling e a Fênix de Fogo
by Miss Julie Wallters
Summary: a história começa com uma nova personagem, a jovem srta. Duppling que quase abandonada pelos pais trouxas que tem vai morar numa pensão ants de ingressar na escola de magia e bruxaria de hogwarts, em Strubblefield conhece Matt Wronmly, seu amigo para t
1. Default Chapter

Catherine Duppling  
  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Primeira Parte  
  
Os pais de Catherine Duppling não sendo bruxos, mais chamados de trouxas, ficariam surpresos quando sua filha recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts, a mais famosa escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Inglaterra.  
  
Naquela época os tempos negros já haviam acabado e Voldemort talvez fora derrotado pelo famoso Harry Potter que estava no quinto ano da escola e a Srta. Duppling estaria começando o seu primeiro ano.  
  
Os Sra. E Sr. Duppling estavam muito interessados em sua filha mais velha que acabara de se tornar modelo, esqueceram a pequena Catherine que acabou indo para um pensão de Bruxos no final do verão, ao norte da Inglaterra, nomeada de Stubblefield.  
  
O vento soprava forte pelas janelas no Noitibus naquela noite de Julho. As estrelas no seu brilho estavam anormalmente lindas quando ele parou em frente à Pensão.  
  
Stubblefield não era o que nós podemos chamar de casa, tão pouco de um lugar magnífico. O lugar tinha centenas de anos estampados no jardim em frente à estrada. Nele havia enormes pessegueiros que balançavam suas folhas ao vento, como se fossem vivos o bastante para observar lentamente uma garotinha de cabelos acajus e olhos fortemente azuis saindo do Noitibus com duas malas enormes. Catherine saiu do Ônibus um tanto atrapalhada. Stanislaw o condutor, ajudou a garota até a porta com as malas. Depois fez uma enorme reverencia e entrou no Ônibus novamente.  
  
Sra. Pawliger era uma senhora alta e magra, mas com as costas aparentemente largas. Seus cabelos eram castanhos iguais aos seus olhos. Ela recebeu Catherine com um enorme sorriso e procurou ser simpática. Mas Catherine reparou que por mais que a bondosa senhora tentasse preencher um espaço em seu próprio olhar, ela não conseguia. Estava triste e isso não poderia ser mudado.  
  
A casa por dentro era quente a aconchegante. Um forte cheiro doce vinha das cozinhas e se confundia com o cheiro amargo dos Lírios que ficavam em vasos de vidro na entrada. As flores conversavam animadamente, a Sra. Pawliger olhou feio para as pequeninas que por sua vez ficaram quietas. A sala tinha um papel de parede com varias frutinhas (mais tarde Catherine percebeu que eram pêssegos) numa cor laranja. As poltronas combinavam com o cheiro doce no ar e ficavam de frente para uma lareira. No console estavam vários retratos de pessoas dos anos 30 que tomavam chá sentadas umas com as outras em uma só moldura. Atrás de uma poltrona um garoto alto, com cabelos loiros se levantou. Ele olhou fixamente para Cath que sorriu timidamente:  
  
- Boa Noite, Senhorita...  
  
- Srta. Duppling, por favor. - Ela olhou em volta, o garoto não desviava o olhar penetrante.  
  
- Sou Matt Wronly, ao seu dispor.  
  
- Obrigada, onde, quer dizer, qual o meu quarto Sr. Wronly?  
  
- Pode me chamar de Matt. Eu também estou hospedado aqui. Estou indo para o terceiro ano de Hogwarts e você?  
  
- Vou entrar no primeiro, e...  
  
- Que bom. Espero que fique na Lufa-Lufa.  
  
- O que é Lufa-Lufa?  
  
- São as casas de Hogwarts, junto com Grifinória, Sonserina e Corvinal.  
  
O resto da noite fora muito agradável para a pequenina Srta. Duppling. O jantar fora muito gostoso e Cath teve a sensação de que nunca tivera comido tanto em sua vida. A surpresa no final da noite foi um pequeno baile. As cozinheiras e empregadas dançavam entre si e Matt olhava para Cath toda hora.  
  
Quando o relógio bateu meia-noite Matt subiu para o seu quarto. Cath depois de um tempo fez o mesmo. Ela estivera as ultimas horas conversando com Sra. Pawliger sobre tortas e receitas. Catherine prometeu ensinar todas as cozinheiras da pensão a prepararem uma deliciosa torta de pêssego no dia seguinte.  
  
A semana seguinte estava passando como vento para a Pequenina Srta. Duppling que ensinara a todas as cozinheiras inclusive a Sra. Pawliger á prepararem uma torta de Pêssego. Ela era feita com raspas de pêssego formando um creme doce, que era posto no meio de uma massa aberta. Era levada ao forno por quase uma hora e depois de esfriar era colocada uma espessa camada de chantilly em cima do creme.  
  
Catherine também estava se divertindo com Matt. Os dois á tarde provocavam os Enormes Pessegueiros que depois de um tempo começavam a tacar suas frutas neles. Matt que jogava como batedor no time da Lufa-Lufa pegava todos os pêssegos e dava para Cath que vermelha aceitava. Quando finalmente Matt cansou os dois sentaram debaixo de um Pinheiro:  
  
- Coma. Pêssegos são bons pra pele.  
  
- Obrigada, Matt.  
  
- Mas você não precisa de muitos, sua pele é macia que nem uma dessas pequenas frutinhas! - Matt levando e fez uma reverencia exagerada e voltou a sentar no lado da garota.  
  
- Onde você nasceu?  
  
- Eu nasci em Miami, mas fui criado aqui mesmo. Meus pais eram trouxas e morreram um tempo depois. Então fiquei aqui. A Sra. Pawliger é a minha guardiã.  
  
- Sinto muito pelos seus pais. Os meus mal dão atenção para mim. Eles gostariam que eu fosse alta e bonita que nem minha irmã para poder me tornar modelo.  
  
- Mas quem disse que você não é bonita! Aliás, para uma garotinha do primeiro ano, e...  
  
- Obrigada mesmo, Matt. Você me ajudou quando eu pensei que iria ficar sozinha. Se eu for para a Lufa-Lufa eu quero sempre tomar café da manhã, almoço e jantar com você!  
  
- Que bom! Vamos, o jantar vai ser servido logo e eu quero desafiar você para uma partida de Xadrez!  
  
Os dois atravessaram o jardim calmamente e entraram na casa cantando uma musica que os dois inventaram. Desde que Cath havia chegado na pensão o ambiente tinha ficado mais alegre e todos estavam de bom humor. Matt parecia um irmão mais velho, sempre disposto a fazer favores e proteger a pequenina. Como ele á chamava. Catherine sempre fora baixinha, mas agora ela estava começando a crescer e Matt sempre dizia que ela se tornaria uma garota linda. Ou melhor, ela já era uma linda garota de doze anos.  
  
O resto das férias passaram rápido e dali alguns dias o período letivo em Hogwarts começaria. Cath não podia se conter quando Matt a levou para comprar o material de Hogwarts no Beco Diagonal. Existiam tantas lojinhas naquele lugar que ela desejou ter oito olhos para observar cada uma delas.  
  
Depois de comprarem as vestes e a maioria dos livros do Primeiro Ano Matt levou Catherine para tomar um sorvete:  
  
- Existem garotos bonitos em Hogwarts?  
  
- Eu não sei, nunca reparei nos garotos Cath! Mas existem garotas legais como uma Galliah Wenson que é do Terceiro Ano. Eu gosto dela. - Matt ficou vermelho. Cath continuou.  
  
- Mas os namoros são permitidos?  
  
- Eu não sei. Nunca namorei. Prefiro estudar. - Catherine abriu um largo sorriso. - Quando você disse se há garotos bonitos em Hogwarts eu deveria ter respondido sim. Você está tomando sorvete com um deles!  
  
- Quem sabe. - Cath não poderia esconder por mais tempo sua profunda admiração por Matt. Seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis eram muito bonitos e faziam dele um garoto de treze anos muito atraente. Mas seus óculos escondiam suas feições, mas davam um ar mais inteligente á ele. "Deve ser por isso que ele não os tira", pensou Cath.  
  
- Você vai terminar o seu sorvete ou não? Temos ainda muitas coisas para comprar! E temos que economizar, só resta alguns galeões e sicles para terminar de comprar as suas vestes. - Matt levantou e foi pagar pelos sorvetes (amora com pingos de chocolate e o de Cath era de caramelo com pequenos confeitos que explodiam na boca) e depois os dois levantaram e se dirigiram para Madam Malkim. 


	2. Segunda Parte

Catherine Duppling  
  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Segunda Parte  
  
À noite que antecedeu o dia primeiro de Setembro foi muito agitada na Pensão Stubblefield. O dobro de Bruxos que Catherine achava que tinha na casa desceram de seus aposentos e circulavam em vários cômodos diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Matt e Cath jogavam Snap Explosivo na sala principal, quando a Sra. Pawliger surgiu na janela ambos olhavam para ela:  
  
O carro chegou. Catherine suas malas já foram postas dentro dele. Matt, quanto as suas estão no capacho. Bom ano Srta. Duppling. E para você também Matt. - Ela parecia mais séria do que o costume e se dirigiu á Matt com um ar de desprezo.  
  
Minutos mais tarde Cath estava ajudando Matt com as malas. Depois os dois entraram no táxi trouxa.  
  
A viagem até a estação King's Cross foi agitada, primeiro porque o rato de Matt ficava grunhindo no bolso da calça do garoto. Seu rato era pequeno e preto. Os olhos verdes davam ao animal uma aparência energética. Seu nome era Shakti. Matt tinha ele á algumas semanas. Fora presente de aniversário. Cath observava as ruas de Londres e os trouxas andando nas calçadas. Ela e Matt conversavam sobre a pensão:  
  
Eu estou lá desde o segundo ano de Hogwarts. - Ele olhava para o motorista, que dirigia descontraído, sem prestar atenção na conversa dos dois garotos.  
  
Nossa! A Sra. Pawliger foi muito legal em me deixar ficar na Pensão sem meus pais. Bom, eu também odiaria ficar com eles. Espero que Hogwarts seja legal.  
  
Vai ser legal. Lá as pessoas são muito legais. Menos William Forest, ele é primo de Draco Malfoy, primo bem distante. Ele é da Sonserina. Vai começar o primeiro ano como você.  
  
O que o pessoal da Sonserina tem de...  
  
Eles são mesquinhos, não gostam de sangues ruins.  
  
Então, eu...  
  
Eu te protejo.  
  
Obrigada, Matt.  
  
Crianças, chegamos. São onze libras. - O motorista virou se para trás para receber o dinheiro que Matt tinha. Depois ele saiu do carro e tirou do porta-malas as bagagens dos garotos e foi embora.  
  
Vamos. Espero que não estejamos atrasados, né? - Matt pegou todas as malas sem o menor esforço e puxou a mão de Catherine. Os dois foram juntos até o meio das plataformas nove/dez. - Temos que chegar á plataforma Nove e meia. É fácil.  
  
Olá Matt! - Uma garota muito diferente acenou para ele timidamente.Ela tinha cabelos pretos e olhos magicamente mudados para um roxo escuro. Matt acenou de volta. - Quem é a garotinha?  
  
Olá! Meu nome é Cath...  
  
Que legal!- Ela interrompeu Cath no meio. Depois se voltou para Matt novamente. - Matt que tal sentarmos juntos?  
  
Não, vou com a Catherine. Mas, obrigada.  
  
Que pena. William!William! - A garota olhou para o outro lado e chamou por William Forest, o garoto loiro e de olhos castanhos olhou para ela com desprezo. - Bom...A gente se vê, William! Tchau Matt. Boa sorte no ano letivo, e...  
  
Vamos Matt? - Catherine ajudou o garoto com uma das malas que havia caído. Os dois se voltaram para a parede aparentemente sólida.  
  
A parede tem que ser atravessada, Cath. É fácil!  
  
Ok.  
  
Os dois correram em direção á ela. Cath fechou os olhos.  
Quando a garota abriu viu que estava indo de encontro com um garoto de  
óculos e cabelos pretos. Ela o derrubou no chão com a força da mala:  
  
Harry, você está bem?  
  
Sim, estou. Quem é você?  
  
O nome dela é Catherine. E eu sou Matt.  
  
Harry Potter...Estes são Hermione e Ron - Os dois acenaram brevemente, Ron voltou os olhos para a garotinha ainda caída no chão.  
  
Desculpe-me, eu...- Cath olhou para cima e viu os olhos de Harry, fortemente verdes e voltados para uma garota do primeiro ano. Ela disfarçou, mas não conseguiu esconder as bochechas vermelhas.  
  
É o seu primeiro ano, não é?  
  
Sim.  
  
Todos ficam atrapalhados. - Hermione sorriu para a garota e ajudou ela a levantar.  
  
Bom, nos vemos por aí, Catherine. - Harry acenou e entrou no trem. Hermione e Ron seguiram o garoto. Hermione olhou mais uma vez para Cath e para Matt mandando um beijinho no ar.  
  
Mais tarde o trem já começara á andar e Matt achara um vagão com outras  
três pessoas. Uma garota chamada Milla Cronny Parrs e um garoto chamado  
Neville Longbottom. Depois que os dois sentaram uma garota de cabelos  
flamejantes entrou no vagão:  
  
Há! Neville você está aí! Olá. Sou Ginny Weasley e vocês?  
  
- Sou Matt Wornly.  
  
Sou Cath. - A outra garota não respondeu, estava ocupada comendo enormes bolinhos de caldeirão.  
  
Prazer!Devem ser alunos novos! Espero que fiquem na Grifinória. - Ginny sentou do lado de Neville e deu a mão ao garoto.  
  
Vocês são namorados? - A garota que comia bolos olhou para os dois com desprezo, antes mesmo de se responder ela já estava novamente engolindo enormes pedaços dele.  
  
Sim, somos. - Neville sentou mais perto de Ginny. Matt e Cath olharam com nojo.  
  
O resto da viagem foi calma. A mulher com o carrinho de guloseimas chegou na cabine onde todos estavam por volta das sete horas. Ela estava explicando que os garotos do sétimo ano estavam praticando feitiços de arrancar dentes e um a acertou quando parou à porta da cabine deles. Foram horas para consertar o estrago.  
  
Finalmente todos sentiram o trem de Hogwarts diminuir a velocidade, logo depois se ouviam passos e mais passos no corredor do Trem. Fora na estação de Hogmeade ouviam-se vozes e mais vozes dos estudantes. Matt e Catherine desceram as escadas e se depararam com uma ampla plataforma.  
  
A sombra enorme encobriu metade dos alunos do primeiro ano que tinham se amontoado num canto da estação. Um gigante se aproximou deles com uma lamparina. Matt deu a mão para Catherine:  
  
Agora eu preciso ir. Esse é Hagrid. Fale de mim, ele me conhece.  
  
Tudo bem. Te vejo depois.  
  
Ok. - Matt se dirigiu á um grupo de garotos. Todos riram dele quando ele se juntou á Todor Geovor e Jeff Cox. Seus amigos do terceiro ano.  
  
Agora Cath estava sozinha. Mas ela não se sentia assim. Simplesmente  
estava se sentindo em casa. Como se já estivera naquele castelo alguma  
vez. Aos olhos da garota todos pareciam se sentir assim. Os alunos mais  
velhos desejavam um "Bom Ano, e que Pirraça não jogue nada neles durante  
ele" a toda hora. Catherine se perguntava quem era Pirraça e desejava  
saber tudo sobre Hogwarts. "Deve ter um livro sobre isso!", ela pensava  
enquanto andava em direção á uma passagem que conduzia para fora da  
estação.  
  
Veremos a primeira visão de Hogwarts em poucos minutos. - Disse Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid! Hagrid! Oi, eu sou Catherine Duppling.Amiga de Matt!  
  
Olá! Matt?  
  
Sim...  
  
Eu o conheço. O único garoto do segundo ano que não levou nenhuma detenção. Até agora.Nova aluna? Vamos! Cada quatro em cada barco.  
  
Oi! - Uma garotinha mais baixa que Cath olhou para cima ao falar com ela. Cath apenas sorriu para a garota. - Que casa seus pais eram? Os meus eram da Grifinória! Acho que vou ficar lá! Meu nome é Karen Gauther.  
  
Sou Catherine Duppling. Acho que vou ficar na Lufa-Lufa. Meus pais são trouxas.  
  
Nossa! A minha avó era trouxa. Os meus pais morreram quando eu nasci. Foram mortos por Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
Vamos no mesmo barco?  
  
Claro. - A garotinha tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. Ela olhava para Hagrid com desprezo. Por um momento Cath achou que ela poderia ir para a Sonserina.  
  
O caminho até o Lago era estreito e com lama, aos escorregões e tropeços  
os alunos seguiram Hagrid. Estava tão escuro em volta que Cath achou que  
deveria ter grande árvores ao redor do grupo de estudantes.  
  
O caminho estreito se abrira de repente até a margem de um grande Lago  
escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas  
cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e  
torrinhas.  
  
Todos acomodados? - Gritou Hagrid, apontando para a flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto á margem. - Então...VAMOS!  
E a flotilha de barquinhos partiu todas ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo  
lago que era liso como vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, exeto por  
William Forest que conversava com uma garota. Ele falava em altos brandos  
que achava o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa um bando de otários.  
Catherine continuava com os olhos fixos na enorme construção que se  
agigantava à medida que os barcos se aproximavam do penhasco.  
  
1. Abaixem as cabeças! - Berrou Hagrid quando o seu barquinho (ele  
precisava de um barco só para si) chegou no penhasco; Todos abaixaram ao  
mesmo tempo e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de heras que  
ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um  
túnel escuro, que parecia leva-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma  
espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo e pisando em  
pedras e seixos.  
  
A maioria dos alunos escorregou ao sair dos barquinhos. Willian Forest escorregou e bateu a cabeça na parede de pedras. Risos ecoaram nos corredores. Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid, e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofo e úmido á sombra do castelo. Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.  
  
Estão todos aqui?  
  
Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.  
  
A porta se abriu de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e  
vestes verde-esmeralda. A bruxa tinha o rosto muito severo. Seu cabelo  
estava arrumado em um coque muito apertado. Cath pensou que fosse a  
diretora da escola. Uma pessoa a quem não se deveria aborrecer.  
  
Alunos do Primeiro Ano, Profa. Minerva McGonagall - Informou Hagrid.  
  
Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.  
  
Profa?  
  
Sim, Hagrid?  
  
Essa é Catherine Duppling. - Hagrid passou seu enorme braço por cima dos ombros de Cath a colocando na frente dos alunos, a garota sorriu timidamente.  
  
Eu irei cuidar dela.  
  
"Eu irei cuidar dela", essa frase me parece suspeita...O que nossa  
pequenina tem de tão importante? Ela está confusa. Mas ela se sente bem  
estando em Hogwarts. Isso eu tenho certeza. O que foi feito com Willian  
Forest e seu misterioso "Escorregão"?  
E por que a Sra. Pawliger foi antipática com Matt antes deles partirem  
para Hogwarts?  
Nota da Próxima Parte...Aguardem.  
Ass.Julie Wallters 


	3. Terceira Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Terceira Parte  
  
- As Casas que vocês iram ficar após a Seleção são: Grifinória, Lufa- Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Aguardem aqui durante alguns minutos e depois irei conduzi-los para o Salão Principal. - Falava a Profa. Minerva. Os alunos a observavam atentos. Catherine olhava para os lados. Ela procurava Willian Forest que havia sumido desde seu escorregão após sair do barco. Sua voz gélida e irônica não era ouvida.  
  
- Onde estamos?  
  
- Qual vai ser a seleção?  
  
- Meu irmão disse que você tem que lutar contra um dragão. Mas acho que é besteira. Eu não aprendi nenhum feitiço ainda, e... - Vários alunos comentavam sobre o que viria depois da enorme porta de carvalho. Isso fazia com que o coração de Cath disparasse e seu estômago revirasse.  
  
- Acho que você tem que fazer algum feitiço e eles avaliam.  
  
- A imaginação do Sr. é muito fértil Sr. Franklin - A Profa. Minerva voltara. Em poucos minutos estava conduzindo os alunos para um enorme salão.  
  
Existiam quatro mesas onde milhares de olhos atentos observavam todos eles. Sob a cabeça de todos os alunos estavam milhares de velas flutuantes que iluminavam o enorme aposento. Ao fundo do Salão estava uma mesa comprida onde os professores já estavam sentados. A montoeira de alunos do primeiro ano parou em frente a um pequeno palco. A Profa. McGonagall se adiantou na frente:  
  
- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes, subam até aqui e experimentem o Chapéu. - Então quando a Professora parou de falar como estômago de Cath , se experimentar o chapéu era o "teste" então era fácil, a não julgar os olhares de milhares de pessoas a sua frente. - Anna Miller! - Uma garota alta saiu do amontoado de alunos. Ela era bonita, mas extremamente séria. Um chapéu velho e muito mal costurado foi posto em cima de um banquinho de três pernas no meio do pequeno palco. A garota subiu e colocou o chapéu sentando no banquinho. Minutos depois o chapéu abriu uma fenda e gritou em altos brandos.  
  
- CORVINAL!  
  
- Umma Donna Piller!  
  
- .- Desta vez o chapéu demorou. Depois falou - Sonserina!  
  
- Ronan Olworth!  
  
- Lufa-Lufa  
  
- Catherine Duppling! - O estômago de Cath parou e seu coração deu um impulso forte. Cath se adiantou para subir no palco. Colocou o chapéu devagar. Este encobriu seus olhos.  
  
Muita coragem eu vejo...Mas será que o que você sente vai se tornar ainda mais forte? Por um jovem que selecionei á tanto tempo. Seus olhos são seu forte minha pequenina. Boa sorte em Hogwarts sua nova casa você terá!  
  
Acho melhor ser da...  
  
- Grifinória!  
  
Cath sorridente foi se sentar á mesa da Grifinória. Do outro lado do salão enquanto comia alegremente com os colegas da Grifinória os olhares de Matt e da garota se cruzaram no salão. Ele á olhava com admiração, mas ao mesmo tempo com pena de não estar perto de sua melhor amiga Cath olhava docemente para Matt. Antes que pudesse acenar a mesma garota que havia aparecido na Estação King's Cross surgiu na frente do garoto.  
  
O resto da noite foi agitada para a recém chegada na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Catherine depois de se sentir sonolenta e satisfeita com toda aquela comida que comeu durante o jantar agora estava sendo levada junto com os demais alunos e os monitores que explicavam o caminho. Se ela não estivesse tão cansada pararia para dar um simples "Boa noite" á Matt. Só que o mar de estudantes á levou em direção as escadas de mármore.  
  
A Torre da Grifinória era situada num corredor mal iluminado onde havia um quadro de uma mulher gorda, como era chamada, para entrar bastava dizer a senha. (Germes Bulfitórios).  
  
O dormitório das garotas na Torre da Grifinória era um aposento amplo com várias camas num lençol vermelho como sangue. As malas de Cath estavam ao pé de sua cama. Suas companheiras de quarto eram: Ermelinny Hooch, filha da professora Madame Hooch. Rinéa Dannila, uma garota rebelde de cabelos verdes. Nim Mordok, que ficou se queixando de não ter ido para a Sonserina. E Karen, a garota com quem Catherine havia falado antes de entrar nos barquinhos:  
  
- Adoro o seu cabelo, Cath. Ele é ondulado. Aquele garoto que você estava junto era o seu irmão? Eu entrei na plataforma e vi que você caiu em cima de Harry Potter.  
  
- Ele é o meu amigo. O nome dele é Matt. Eu queria ter ficado na Lufa-Lufa com ele.  
  
- Você acha o Harry Potter bonito? - Agora Karen estava desarrumando as longas tranças. O cabelo dela era curto. Mas na trança parecia magicamente aumentado.  
  
- Harry Potter? Os olhos dele são como sapinhos cozidos... Hermione, a amiga dele, foi muito simpática comigo. - Karen começou a rir. Nim gritou para ela se calar. O efeito, ou melhor, dizendo, não surtiu efeito nenhum. - Tudo bem...O que tem achar Harry Potter bonito, aposto que ele tem milhares e milhares de admiradoras.  
  
- Minha irmã mais velha conheceu Ginny Weasley e me contou que ajudou ela á escreve rum bilhete de "Dia dos Namorados" para Harry Potter. Ela disse que Gin pensou na mesma coisa que você. "Sapinhos Cozidos...".  
  
- Vamos dormir. Você viu o seu horário? Temos dois tempos de Poções amanhã e ouvi falarem muito mal do Professor Snape. - Em poucos minutos não se ouviam nenhum cochicho no quarto das Meninas do Primeiro Ano. Mas a cabeça de Cath trabalhava á mil.  
  
Longe dali Matt queria usar sua capa de invisibilidade para visitar Cath e saber de tudo. Ele tinha um grande segredo que ouvira a Sra. Pawliger falar na noite que antecedeu o dia 1° de Setembro. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que não contaria á ninguém e protegeria Cath sob qualquer perigo.  
  
Eu sei que foi um capitulo curtíssimo, mas eu vou escrever um longo depois. Qual será o segredo que Matt ouviu a Sra. Pawliger falar? Foi por isso que ela foi tão antipática com ele?  
  
Harry Potter tem um papel importante nessa história. Espere e o mortal que ler essa historia saberá em breve.  
  
Julie Wallters. 


	4. Quarta Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Quarta Parte  
  
Naquela manhã de final de Verão, Catherine Duppling acordou com Karen a sacudindo:  
  
- Acorde! Temos o café da manhã pra tomar antes de Poções! E acho que se você quiser encontrar Matt, e...  
  
- Haaa! Eu quero falar com Matt!  
  
- Vamos. - Catherine foi ajudada por Karen para colocar seu uniforme. A gravata era o mais difícil. Principalmente quando não se tem experiência no assunto.  
  
O Salão Principal estava esvaziando aos poucos naquela manhã. Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa estava Matt entretido com seu mingau de aveia. Ao lado dele estava Galliah Wenson. Ela tentava conversar com Matt, mas sem muito sucesso:  
  
- Então o Prof. Snape disse que a minha poção estava boa. Ele testou no meu rato! Nada aconteceu...Foi um pesadelo, mas...  
  
- Bom dia Matt!  
  
- Bom dia, Cath. - Galliah olhou feio para Catherine e depois para Matt, ele acrescentou rapidamente - Essa é Galliah.  
  
- Oi. Matt, o professor de Poções é mesmo malvado?  
  
- Bom...Com a Grifinória ele é.  
  
- Você só faz isso para me assustar! - Cath ignorou completamente Galliah e sentou ao lado de Matt e tomou café com ele.  
  
Cath e Karen estavam comentando sobre a primeira aula de Poções:  
  
- O professore Snape pediu para a gente cortar aquelas coisinhas...Qual o nome daquilo mesmo?  
  
- Vermes Cegos. Na verdade a gente não vai usar. São para os alunos do terceiro ano. Matt disse que ele vai fazer uma poção para deixar o adversário cego por algumas horas. E vermes cegos devem ser parte da receita, não acha?  
  
- Concordo. Vamos almoçar. Temos mais um segundo tempo de Poções e preciso ganhar forças até lá.  
  
- Ok.  
  
O almoço foi estranho. Primeiro porque Matt não estava lá e segundo porque o Prof. Dumbledore pela primeira vez, se levantou de sua cadeira no centro da Mesa dos Professores e falou para todos ouvirem.  
  
- Os Alunos do Terceiro Ano vão estar proibidos de ir á Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana levando alunos menores. Principalmente quando os alunos menores agora vão estar podendo ir por eles mesmos! A professora McGonagall cuidara com que o transporte dos alunos seja feito com segurança e organização. Bom ano á Todos! - Dumbledore acabou de falar calmamente. Nesse instante a porta do Salão Principal abriu e Harry Potter, junto com Matt adentrou rapidamente. Os dois se se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória. Ambos pareciam ter visto um fantasma.  
  
Catherine trocou de lugar com Karen e sentou do lado de Harry. Ela não pode negar que sentar ao lado do Famoso Harry Potter lhe deixava um pouco entusiasmada:  
  
- Harry? Hã...Com licença, Senhor Harry Potter, eu...- Harry olhou para a garota com carinho.  
  
- Oi, Cath! Pode me chamar de Harry.  
  
- Claro. Harry você pode trocar de lugar comigo? Quero sentar do lado de Matt.  
  
- Ok. - O garoto trocou de lugar com ela. Cath puxou a manga da camisa de Matt.  
  
- Onde você estava?  
  
- Não vem ao acaso...Coma. Eu fico aqui na mesa da Grifinória hoje, e...  
  
- Obrigada! - Cath deu um gritinho. Do outro lado da sala Galliah olhou feio para Matt.  
  
- Você teve uma boa aula de Poções? O Prof. Snape descontou quantos pontos da Grifinória?  
  
- Ele descontou cinco da Karen por falar muito alto. Temos aula com a Sonserina e ele não tirou nenhum ponto daquela casa!  
  
- Geralmente ele não tira muitos pontos da Lufa-Lufa. Nunca perdi muitos pontos. Só dez quando eu estava no primeiro ano e sai com a minha capa de invisibilidade e trombei com Pirraça. Foi horrível... - Matt tornou a olhar Galliah, mas virou para o lado e disse baixinho - Sabe o que é uma capa de invisibilidade?  
  
- Você fica invisível por baixo dela, eu imagino. Nunca vi uma...  
  
- Meu pai tinha. Era da minha avó, ela era bruxa. Podemos dar uma voltinha depois.  
  
- O que é Hogsmeade?  
  
- É o único povoado inteiramente bruxo da Grã - Bretanha. Lá existem lojas interessantes. Como a Dedosdemel, uma loja com doces super legais. Nunca fui, mas deve ser legal.  
  
- Espero. Vocês vão gostar. - Harry se voltara para Cath, que por sua vez corou intensamente. - A Zonko's é a melhor. Os irmãos de Ron, Fred e Jorge compravam lá o estoque de bombas de bosta.  
  
- Nunca soltei uma bomba de bosta... - Matt colocou um pedaço de frango frito em seu prato, Cath o serviu de purê de batata. - é legal?  
  
- Muito. Nós podemos soltar! - Ron sentou do lado de Cath.  
  
Cath e Matt numa tarde de outono foram visitar Hagrid para saber quando teriam Trato com Criaturas mágicas. Sua cabana era de madeira, ficava na orla da Floresta Proibida. Os garotos se aproximaram da porta e bateram:  
  
- Um momento! - Gritou uma voz feminina vinda de dentro. Uma garota familiar abriu a porta. - Cath! Matt! Que bom ver os dois! Estão gostando de Hogwarts? Há...Vocês lembram de mim não? Ginny Weasley!  
  
- Claro. Oi!  
  
- Oi. - Disse Matt timidamente. - Os dois se apressaram em entrar na cabana de Hagrid. Este estava fazendo enormes bolinhos de chocolate. Hagrid cumprimentou os garotos com um breve aceno. Ele estava com vários quadradinhos de chocolate, de sua própria confecção na boca, seus maxilares estavam colados.  
  
- Uhu........Gin me ajuda. Agora fei fo que of fafotos fão gostam de fafadinhos de fofolate... - Ele deu um enorme sorriso. Cath riu do guarda -caças até Matt cutucar seu ombro. Ele era mais alto que ela uns dez centímetros. - Obrigada. Muito melhor! É a primeira vez no ano que você não vem sozinho aqui em minha cabana, pequeno Matt. Como vai sua vida lá na Pensão? Espero que Corry esteja te tratando bem!  
  
- Quem é Corry? - Cath sentou na cadeira e Canino, o cão de Hagrid veio e apoiou sua fofa cabeça em seus joelhos. Cath os acariciava com calma. Ginny observava o forno. Ela parecia preocupada com os bolinhos.  
  
- Corry Pawliger. A dona da Pensão. - Hagrid sentou-se à mesa, logo depois Matt se juntou á eles. - Desde a morte dos pais de Matt, ele mora lá. Corry é a tia de Matt.  
  
- Eu não sabia disso. - Catherine parou de acariciar Canino e se dirigiu á Ginny - Os bolinhos que são feitos com mágica precisam ir ao forno?  
  
- Na verdade, só bruxos experientes em culinária com a varinha que fazem comidas com a mágica. A maioria das pessoas usa ingredientes que ela mesma mistura e forma. Claro que às vezes colocamos uns truques para parecer um prato bonito... - A garota Weasley colocou grossas luvas, e retirou do forno fofos bolinhos levemente dourados e com canela em cima. E eles eram de chocolate. - Servidos?  
  
O final da tarde foi repleta de brincadeiras e historias sobre Matt. Hagrid conheceu os pais de Matt na guerra contra Voldemort, onde eles morreram. Ginny ficava atenta e não parava de falar sobre Harry Potter com Cath.  
  
No final da tarde quando os três garotos estavam indo para o castelo, Cath e Gin estavam amicíssimas. 


	5. Quinta Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Quinta Parte  
  
O Outono já havia invadido os campos de Hogwarts faltando menos de um mês para o Natal. A visitas á Hogsmeade foram permitidas para alunos do primeiro ano e segundo.  
  
Os gritinhos entusiasmados de Gin e Cath eram encarados como "uma coisa chata" para Matt, que sentava no mesmo vagão que as duas. A viagem não demorou mais que dez minutos. Os campos de Hogwarts eram vistos com pouca grama devido ao frio que chegava lentamente do Norte. Os estudantes colocavam seus casacos dentro do trem, quando ao lado de fora a Prof. McGonagall chamava os nomes de todos os alunos entusiasmada. Cada aluno já chamado, tinha que se retirar do trem, segundo ordens diretas da Professora:  
  
- Catherine Duppling, Karen Gauther! - Chamava a Professora. - Todos aqui? Ótimo então! A partir de agora vocês estão em Hogsmeade, o povoado unicamente bruxo da Grã Bretanha. Não gastem todo o seu dinheiro e fiquem sabendo que nem tudo vale-se a pena comprar na Zonko's.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que vou gastar menos que um galeão. - Karen e Cath se perderam ao chegar em Hogsmeade. Era um vilarejo muito simpático com casinhas uma do lado da outra formando várias ruas. O vento se tornara frio e cortante deixando as bochechas de todos fortemente rosadas.  
  
- Vamos logo para a Dedosdemel! Ela enche tão rápido....Matt me disse que...  
  
- Vamos! - Karen puxou Cath em direção á Dedosdemel. A loja já estava cheia quando as duas entraram. A amiga de Cath entrou no meio do mar de alunos. Depois de dez minutos a garota voltou para junto de Cath com vários pirulitos que mostravam a língua (nova invenção! Limite de vendas) para o novo dono. Catherine passou uma maravilhosa tarde de outono junto com a amiga e doces fantásticos. Talvez porque ela não tinha visto Matt durante esse tempo que sua tarde não tivesse sido perfeita. Ginny se juntou á elas mais tarde. Ela estava com os bolsos vazios comparados aos das garotas.  
  
- Eu não quis comprar nada. Não tenho muito dinheiro. - Ela tirou do bolso um único sicle. - Poderia gastar com doces, mas não quero.  
  
- Eu comprei algumas balas, também não gastei tudo. - Cath continuou, ela observava um bar. O Três Vassouras estava lotado com alunos. Saindo do aposento estava Matt com seus amigos Todor e Jeff Cox. Eles se aproximaram das garotas.  
  
- Oi Cath! O que você comprou? - Matt sentou do lado da garota. Karen deu um espaço á ele e Todor. Jeff simplesmente voltou para o trem reclamando de frio.  
  
- Não comprei nada, ainda. Mas Karen trouxe uns pirulitos da Dedosdemel.  
  
- Encontrei Harry Potter na Zonko's, ele é muito rico! Comprou muitas bombinhas de bosta para mim e os gêmeos Weasley. Gastou de uma vez doze galeões! - Todor tinha uma voz esganiçada e fina. Gin levantou e começou a falar.  
  
- Vamos ao Três Vassouras? Quero gastar o meu sicle numa cerveja amanteigada! - Logo o grupinho formado por Karen, Cath, Todor, Matt e Ginny foram em direção ao bar, que como sempre estava cheio de alunos e viajantes hospedados nos pequenos hotéis do vilarejo. Enquanto caminhavam, os ossos de Cath a cada passo doíam tanto que ela parou no meio da calçada. Matt acompanhou seu movimento.  
  
- Você está bem? - Ele a abraçou.  
  
- Meus ossos doem. Só isso.  
  
- Vamos! São só mais uns passos. Logo vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e você vai esquentar. Ouvi dizer bem daquelas cervejas. Elas esquentam até a alma segundo o irmão mais velho de Todor. - Cath com a cara emburrada deixou ser levado pelos braços de Matt. A garota não percebeu, mas suas bochechas ficaram rosadas quando Matt a abraçou.  
  
As semanas passaram rapidamente. As aulas ficavam cada vez mais difíceis e Cath perdia mais tempo nas lições de casa do que conversando com Matt durante as refeições no Salão Principal. O professor Snape diminuía pontos a cada aula com a Grifinória. O professor Binns e suas aulas monótonas que eram dadas na menor torre do castelo eram casa vez mais cheias de informação sobre bruxos e bruxas famosos que fizeram alguma coisa para a História da Magia. O único professor com quem os alunos não deveriam se preocupar era com Prof. Fliktwik. Ele e sua voz esganiçada eram bondosas com a classe de Cath e todas as outras. Suas lições eram as menores das semanas.  
  
A Prof. Minerva dava aulas de transfiguração com mais desafios a cada semana. A ultima aula, Cath arrancou elogios diretos da Chefe da casa da Grifinória ao transformar perfeitamente um porco espinho em uma almofada sem espinhos e qualquer coisa que pinicasse. Ao seu lado, Karen tentava sem sucesso transformar o seu animal na almofada. Mas até aquele momento ela só tinha conseguido fazer o porco-espinho grunhir de dor ao disparar raios em sua direção:  
  
- Fica quieto animal! Ele não para.Cath...Me...Volta aqui! Me ajuda Profa. McGonagall !  
  
- Calma é tudo, Srta. Gauther. - Disse a Professora aproximando da bancada, onde as duas estavam. - Tudo tem que ser feito com calma. O movimento tem que ser feito com calma.  
  
- Karen! Faça assim. - Cath mostrou como a varinha era para ser segurada. Karen olhando feio, mas imitou a garota.  
  
- Eu consegui! Obrigada Cath! - Logo as duas se puseram a olhar o resto da turma. Os olhos de Cath se voltaram para a porta onde um par de olhinhos verdes envoltos numa grossa moldura preta a observava com carinho. Cath sorriu. Harry Potter acenou.  
  
O almoço foi servido á uma hora. Os pratos como sempre eram caprichados. O sol estava encoberto pelas nuvens àquela hora formando uma luminosidade escura e ao mesmo tempo clara nos corredores do castelo. As velas flutuantes estavam de novo no Salão Principal. Só que dessa vez estavam acesas em pleno dia.  
  
Cath passou o almoço inteiro com a cara no livro "Hogwarts, uma história" e recebeu muitos elogios de Hermione, por ser tão pequena e já começar á ler. Harry se sentou do lado dela e Ron, seu melhor amigo segundo as observações dela mesma estava acompanhando os olhos da garota ao ler o livro e comer ao mesmo tempo. Como se aquilo fosse impossível de se fazer. Matt por sua vez estava ocupado tendo uma discussão com Todor sobre Hipogrifos e Vermes Cegos que Hagrid tinha trazido na aula dessa manhã de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
As aulas da tarde passaram rápidos aos olhares de Cath. Ela e Karen estavam sempre juntas. Só quando Matt se juntava a Cath e Gin tinha tempo entre as aulas do quarto ano, que a amiga se distanciava. Catherine não sabia porque.  
  
A ultima aula era Herbologia. Matt tinha combinado de encontrar-se com Catherine na estufa. Ele tinha que fazer uma lição de Astrologia, então poderia aproveitar a noite fazendo. Cath tinha comprado dois sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores Bertie Boots para os dois comerem. A Professora Sprout falava animadamente na frente da classe sobre Lírios Falantes. Ela explicava que eram criaturas vivas, como plantas. Só que uma característica marcante nos bichinhos eram a posse de pequenas raízes e precisar de água constantemente. Catherine estava distante da aula, nos pensamentos. Estava comendo Feijõezinhos escondidos debaixo da carteira. Quando deu cinco e meia uma pequena cornetinha em algum lugar do jardim tocou. Os alunos da Corvinal e da Grifinória saíram apressados.  
  
Matt estava com um largo sorriso quando viu Cath saindo da Estufa. Ele tinha nas mãos um telescópio e alguns rolos de pergaminho.  
  
- Como foi sua aula?  
  
- Muito bem! Quer feijõezinhos?  
  
- Claro. - Matt pegou dentro do saquinho de pano alguns feijões. Todos eram pretos. - Qual será o sabor? Eu já peguei uma vez, um de pimenta, foi horrível...  
  
- Hahahaha...Eu peguei um de algodão-doce, durante a aula. E depois vários de torrada e outras coisas estranhas... - Enquanto Cath falava Matt colocou todos os feijõezinhos que pegara na boca, depois mastigou com cautela.  
  
- Argh! Sabor carvão... - Os dois andavam pelo castelo, até a torre de Astronomia. Matt precisava terminar a lição e Cath queria observar.  
  
Os dois andavam pelos escuros corredores de Hogwarts. Quando o relógio de Cath avisou que eram sete horas, ela se virou para Matt:  
  
- Vamos perder o jantar. - Matt olhava para o pulso de Cath, se o relógio morde-se, Matt estaria á essas horas, morto.  
  
- Faz tempo que não vejo coisas dos trouxas. - Matt olhou para o relógio novamente. Cath tirou o aparelhinho do pulso e entregou ao garoto. - Qual o nome disso mesmo?  
  
Relógio Digital. Minha mãe comprou para a mim, na ultima vez que fomos á Londres. Antes da minha irmã se tornar modelo. - Quando os dois chagaram á sala de Astronomia o relógio marcava sete e meia. Cath ajudou Matt a abrir a porta. - Geralmente objetos trouxas não funcionam na escola, o relógio continua eu não sei porque.  
  
Vai ver que ele gosta de você.  
  
A Sala de Astronomia era um aposento amplo. Milhares de velas que flutuavam perto das paredes acenderam quando os dois entraram. O teto era tão alto que depois de uma certa altura que se olhava, a escuridão predominava. Muitas mesinhas ficavam espalhadas de modo desorganizado pelo ambiente. Na maior parede do aposento uma janela imensa mostrava o céu anoitecendo completamente. As nuvens negras eram levadas lentamente pelo vento. O céu de veludo azul - meia noite ficava iluminado em alguns pontos pelas pequeninas estrelas que ficavam distantes.  
  
Matt se sentou numa mesinha á frente de um pequeno palco que dava espaço para colocar os telescópios de uma turma toda.  
  
Geralmente as aulas de Cath de Astronomia eram sobre os movimentos das estrelas e nunca tinha tido a chance de observar no seu próprio telescópio que comprara junto com Matt no Beco Diagonal.  
  
O garoto sentou e pegou o rolo de pergaminho. Matt tinha dito á Cath que teria que fazer uma redação sobre o céu e suas modificações durante á noite. Por isso, o laboratório de Astronomia estaria aberto durante o jantar até o Natal. A redação valia notas pesadas no boletim.  
  
Até tarde da noite os dois ficaram na Sala de Astronomia observando as estrelas e principalmente o céu. Matt terminou de escrever os dois rolos de pergaminho com suas inúmeras observações sobre as mudanças do céu.  
  
Quando o relógio de Cath soou o alarme, indicava que eram quase onze horas. O zelador de Hogwarts, Argus Filch, não permitia alunos fora da cama depois do horário. Matt se propôs a levar Catherine até o dormitório da Grifinória. Mesmo correndo o risco de serem pegos, os dois saíram pelos corredores silenciosos do castelo.  
  
No terceiro andar os dois trombaram com Pirraça derrubando as armaduras do corredor que levava até as escadas de mármore. O Fantasma começou a berrar:  
  
- Alunos fora da cama!!!!!!!!!! No corredor do terceiro andar! Filch!Velho Filch! Venha ver, Velho Filch!  
  
Catherine olhou para Matt. Ele empalideceu.  
  
Naquele instante alguma coisa puxou a mão de Catherine. Ela abobada simplesmente, se deixou ser puxada.  
  
Ela sentia que estava correndo e correndo pelos corredores escuros... A visão do fantasma tinha lhe assustado. Matt estava ao seu lado também parecia atordoado. Cath sentia que o que quer que tenha puxado ela do corredor do Terceiro andar, teria salvado, Matt e ela mesma de uma detenção que Filch daria se encontrasse os dois paralisados de medo, no meio da noite e juntos. Catherine sentiu suas pernas pararem. Matt que segurava sua mão direita com força tinha soltado.  
  
- Vocês estão bem? - Uma voz soou por uma sala vazia. Cath reconheceu com a Sala da Prof. McGonagall. A sala estava escura. - Cath? Matt?  
  
- Quem está aí? - Agora, a garota estava começando a ficar confusa um jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, apareceu em sua frente. A cabeça de Catherine estava dando voltas. Ela teve a impressão que a de Matt, estava do mesmo jeito.  
  
- Harry Potter. 


	6. Sexta Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Sexta Parte  
  
Harry Potter tirou a capa de Invisibilidade na frente de Catherine e Matt. Os dois olharam para o garoto espantados.  
  
- Eu fui á biblioteca terminar um trabalho de Herbologia. Sorte que estava voltando quando ouvi Pirraça gritando. Deveriam ter mais cuidado. Filch não perdoa e hoje, como sempre, ele estava de mau humor...  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- Há! Uma capa de Invisibilidade. Pertencia ao meu pai. Recebi ela no primeiro ano. Nunca me pegaram... - Harry respondeu a pergunta de Cath com calma. Ela sentia o seu coração disparar só em pensar que estava com Harry Potter e é claro, mais ao fundo seu melhor amigo Matt.  
  
- Você nunca foi pego por Filch? - Catherine deu um passo a frente. Harry tornou a olha-la com carinho. - Acho que agora quase fomos, obrigada Harry.  
  
- De nada. Melhor eu levar Matt para a Torre da Lufa-Lufa, depois eu venho te buscar e nós vamos juntos para a Torre da Grifinória, ok? - Matt concordou com a cabeça, Cath apenas sorriu.  
  
Depois Harry encobriu Matt com a capa, os dois desapareceram. Harry disse se ela ouvisse qualquer barulho, era melhor se esconder. Ele voltaria logo, completou.  
  
Os passo dos garotos ecoando nos corredores foram se tornando distantes. Catherine ficou parada, ali mesmo no escuro.  
  
Ela mergulhou em pensamentos sobre Harry Potter. Ficou pensando desde que esbarrara nele no começo do ano letivo até essa noite. Ele fora extremamente gentil com uma garota do primeiro ano e seus amigos também. Como ele sempre achava um jeito de se sentar perto dela no almoço e conversar sobre suas aulas. Talvez ela tivesse sentimentos sobre o garoto que sobreviveu, quem sabe?  
  
Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos por passos no corredor. A fresta da porta da sala de Transfiguração que estava entre aberta mostrava um pequeno espaço do corredor. Cath olhou com receio. E se Filch estivesse ali? Pensando bem não seria tão mal levar uma detenção.  
  
O corredor estava vazio. Mas os passos estavam próximos. As paredes de pedra estavam prateadas á luz do luar. O vento, leve mais frio anunciava a chegada de Dezembro. A direção do vento ia de Norte á Sul. Catherine ouviu uma voz sendo carregada ao vento:  
  
- "Seus olhos são o seu forte, cure ou mate..." - A garota assustada olhava para todos os lados. Na sala escura havia agora varias sombras aos olhos azuis de Cath. Deles surgiram lagrimas leves. Sombras de aves giravam em volta dela. Aves com um canto maravilhoso e triste ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Seu choro combinava com a musica. Catherine parou de chorar assombrada com o que ouvia. Ela parou e começou a girar no lugar, a observar as sombras. Eram desenhos de aves, com asas gigantescas, elas voavam em volta da garota. O vôo era leve e gracioso como se fossem levadas por um vento imaginário.  
  
- Catherine? Você ainda está aqui?  
  
- Harry... - Ela se virou lentamente para a porta agora aberta completamente. Na entrada da sala estava um garoto charmoso, de quinze anos. Harry olhou para Cath pela ultima vez antes dela desmaiar no centro da sala da Prof. McGonagall.  
  
A ultima coisa que vinha á mente de Catherine Duppling foi montes de cores rodando rapidamente e de uma dor no braço esquerdo. Ela acordava de um sono muito longo, sem sonhar.  
  
Cath se sentia terrivelmente cansada.  
  
Aos poucos seus olhos foram abrindo e ela viu que se localizava na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts:  
  
- Que bom que acordou! Estava preocupada.  
  
- Quem é você? Desculpe-me perguntar, eu... - Cath tentou levantar, a mulher falante e animada não permitiu.  
  
- Deite-se garotinha. Sou Madam Pomfrey. Vou cuidar de você por mais algum tempo. O Prof. Dumbledore precisa ser informado que você acordou. Mas preciso que alguém fique aqui com você, e...  
  
- Eu fico. - Harry Potter apareceu na porta da enfermaria. Junto com ele, mais atrás estavam Ron, Hermione e Matt. Ele parecia estar preocupado com Cath, mas olhava feio diretamente para Harry.  
  
- Harry Potter. Nada de tira-la da cama, entendeu? Você virou um jovem muito responsável, mas vou voltar em breve, vai ser rápido. - Harry confirmou ás ordens de Madam Pomfrey. Ela parecia menos brava. Talvez fosse o bebê que carregava a impedia de ser tão dura.  
  
- Cath, você esta bem? - Matt se aproximou da cama devagar. Harry foi mais rápido e se sentou do lado, na única cadeira que havia, os outros ficaram em pé.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Ela tentou levantar. Hermione olhou com censura e Catherine se tornou a deitar.  
  
- Quando eu voltei na sala, depois de levar Matt á torre da Lufa- Lufa eu vi que você estava girando no lugar com os olhos fechados e cantando um musica em um língua estranha, como se fosse um gemido, mas mais afinado. Como um canto de um pássaro. Depois você disse "Harry" e desmaiou no chão. Eu peguei você e fui levar á ala hospitalar. Foi esquisito...  
  
- Eu fui dormir no dormitório e sonhei com uma fênix! Ele me ensinou á voar. Você me ensinou pra falar a verdade... - Matt sorrira para a amiga.  
  
- Interessante o seu sonho Matt, na verdade sobre Fênix que vamos falar agora. - O Prof. Dumbledore trajava vestes azul-Meia Noite. Sua longa barba estava na altura dos joelhos e parecia ter sido escovada caprichosamente á pouco tempo.  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore...Eu sei que desmaiar não é grave! Eu estou bem! - Na verdade não estava nada bem. E Catherine estava prestes á descobrir. 


	7. Sétima Parte

Catherine Duppling  
  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Sétima Parte - Capitulo Especial  
  
O Prof. Dumbledore estava parado á porta da Enfermaria. Seu sorriso direcionado para Harry demonstrava eterna gratidão por trazer Catherine e principalmente, cuidar dela.  
  
- O Sr. Potter se preocupou muito com você, Catherine. - Ele continuou de forma ameaçadora - Se você não acorda-se hoje, nós teríamos que leva-la para o St. Mungos.  
  
- Mas eu desmaiei, foi só isso. - Catherine sentou na cama, Madam Pomfrey olhou feio para a garota. Cath não deu atenção.  
  
- Dependo do que você chama de "Só", Catherine. - Dumbledore se aproximou da cama, Ron e Hermione deram espaço ao Diretor. - Você não é uma garota comum devo dizer...  
  
- Como não sou? Quer dizer, eu sou uma bruxa, e...  
  
- Sim. Uma bruxa muito eficiente. Provavelmente a melhor desde Hermione Granger. A melhor aluna do primeiro ano. Você nunca teve contato com a magia, como pode aprender tão rápido? Eu lhe pergunto.  
  
- Eu não sei, pareceu tão simples...  
  
- Esse simples, vindo de uma garota tão complexa é um tanto estranho. - Matt deu um passo a frente e tossiu devagar, como se quisesse falar. Dumbledore olhou para ele.  
  
- Catherine, se me permite diretor. Eu gostaria de contar para ela. - Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça. Matt tossiu novamente e recomeçou á falar. - Cath...Bem...Você conhece a história da sua família?  
  
- Não. Nunca contei á ninguém, mas...Eu sou adotada. Eles não são os meus pais de verdade... - Dos olhos da garota escorreram lagrimas verdes. Uma delas caiu na mão esquerda dela. Catherine olhou para a lagrima surpresa. - O que é isso?  
  
- Sua família é descendentes das Fenixes. Bem...  
  
- Mas Fênix não é um pássaro?  
  
- A Srta. Duppling tem razão, Matt. Mas á muitos séculos a regra entre humanos e animais foi quebrada. Hermes Duppling se apaixonou por uma Fênix que roubava seus pêssegos. - Dumbledore interrompeu Matt. O garoto observou o Professor falando. Cath teve a impressão que Matt não sabia disso. - A Fênix correspondeu os olhares do jovem Hermes e ...  
  
- Como uma Fênix pode...Quer dizer, que... - Hermione deu um salto da cadeira. Harry deu espaço á garota sentar em seu colo. Ela parecia totalmente confusa, na verdade a pessoa mais confusa daquele ambiente naquele minuto era a pequenina Catherine Duppling.  
  
- Os dois se casaram em segredo um tempo depois. Merlim ouviu a noticia de uma vizinha de Hermes, que foi ao Ministério. Ele, na época resolveu cuidar pessoalmente do caso. Se é que podemos chamá-lo assim. - Dumbledore sentiu-se cansado, Harry ofereceu sua cadeira para o diretor. Que continuou - Quando merlim chegou ao vilarejo viu uma bela casinha de tijolos, onde no jardim havia inúmeros pessegueiros. Numa das arvores, estava uma linda Fênix fêmea bicando as frutinhas delicadamente. Com raiva, Merlim jogou um feitiço de memória poderoso. A Fênix mulher de Hermes se esqueceu de toda sua vida em Terra naquele mesmo instante. Assustado com um barulho em seu jardim o homem foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando Hermes chegou ao jardim se deparou com a Fênix no chão em meio de cinzas e Merlim, rindo. Claro que ele se assustou quando viu Hermes e caiu para trás tropeçando nas cinzas da Fênix. Daquele dia em diante, antes da morte daquele magnífico animal, todos os membros da família Duppling teriam sangue de Fênix correndo em suas veias. Esse foi o desejo da primeira Fênix que se apaixonou por um mortal, e ele foi comprido até o pé da letra. Mas ouve uma quebra. Algo deu errado. Ou certo demais. - Dumbledore caiu no sono de repente, todos ficaram encarando o diretor como se fosse uma brincadeira.  
  
Madam Pomfrey surgiu assustada de trás de uma cortina. Ela deu uma poção á Dumbledore e disse que ele e Cath precisavam descansar. "Agora, sumam daqui!" Disse ela.  
  
O que dera errado ou certo demais? Descubra na Oitava Parte de Catherine Duppling e a Fênix de Fogo! 


	8. Oitava Parte

Oitava Parte - Continuação da Parte Especial  
  
Catherine ficou poucos dias na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ele estava se sentindo melhor uma semana antes do Natal. Nos dois dias que ela permaneceu na cama, muitas pessoas vieram visitá-la. Ron Weasley viera todos os dias corando feito louco para lhe entregar sapinhos de Chocolate e no ultimo dia um enorme buquê de Flores. Harry e Hermione viram juntos uma vez, depois o garoto veio sozinho trazendo um cartão enorme de melhoras. Por ultimo, a pessoa de quem Cath mais gostou de ver em seus dias na cama, fora Matt.  
  
Ele ficava todas as horas livres que tinha até á noite, perdia o jantar só para ficar conversando sobre bobagens com ela.  
  
A semana que antecedeu o Natal, fora a mais agitada de Hogwarts. Primeiro por causa da Copa de Quadribol. Harry, o apanhador do time da Grifinória ganhara os últimos quatro jogos, deixando a Grifinória á frente no Campeonato de Casas com 489 pontos.  
  
Desses pontos, a pequenina Cath havia feito somente 25. E perdido vários nas aulas de poções. Com o tempo, todos aqueles perdidos foram recuperados nas Aulas de Transfiguração com a Prof. Minerva. Seus feitiços a cada aula melhoravam, e os objetos e criaturas pedidas eram transfiguradas com melhor perfeição.  
  
O Prof. Dumbledore estava na Ala Hospitalar por quase uma semana. Ele tomava poções diárias e ficava o dia inteiro na cama. Com seus quase cento e vinte anos o diretor começara a ficar doente. Ele estava com uma forte gripe.  
  
Os corredores de Hogwarts eram evitados pelos alunos. Principalmente quando o Inverno era o mais tenebroso, visto em vários anos na Grã-Bretanha. Os terrenos da escola eram gélidos e sem vida. A grama verde, não predominava mais. Dando um longo espaço para a Neve que caia levemente acompanhando o vento cortante.  
  
O Natal da família Duppling era sempre um motivo de comemoração para a maioria das pessoas. O Pai de Catherine, Del Duppling, sempre trazia na volta do trabalho uma enorme árvore de natal. A mãe, Hariet decorava-a com doces e bolinhas de natal. As luzes eram dispensadas porque eles não podiam gastar muita energia. O pai de Cath trabalhava numa loja de livros no centro de Londres não lucrando muito. No ano anterior, Catherine tinha ganhado dos pais uma boneca de pano e uma caixa de biscoitos natalinos. A irmã, Natalie, tinha ganhado um vestido amarelo com bolas verdes. Natalie adorou o vestido.  
  
- Anime-se, eu vou comprar um presente legal para você. - Karen e Cath andavam pelos corredores vazios. Eram sete e meia e as duas tinham decidido visitar o Prof. Dumbledore na Ala Hospitalar. Não havia nenhum aluno no corredor do quarto andar, todos estavam jantando. Naquele dia, vinte e Três de Dezembro, Catherine não tinha visto Matt, Todor e muito menos Jeff. Os quatro sempre andavam com o garoto. Esses pensamentos atormentavam a pequenina.  
  
Madam Pomfrey foi restrita á deixar as garotas visitarem o diretor. Dumbledore pediu pessoalmente que a Enfermeira chamasse Cath. Karen teve que esperar:  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore o Sr. Está se sentindo melhor?  
  
- Srta. Duppling, receio que eu esteja mesmo ficando melhor! - O diretor virou-se de lado e tossiu. Cath olhava com pena para ele. - No fim dessa semana voltarei e poderemos conversar sobre sua família.  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, eu queria que o Senhor me falasse o que deu errado ou certo demais. Eu preciso saber.  
  
- Vou lhe contar quando a hora chegar. - O diretor olhou para a garota sério. Catherine nunca tinha visto Dumbledore olhar para ela daquele jeito. - Agora, é melhor a senhorita se retirar! Essa gripe quase me derrubou! E não gostaria de ver a Srta. Duppling me fazendo companhia tão cedo.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nada de, mas. É melhor você ir dormir querida. Coma isso e vá para a Torre da Grifinória. - Madam Pomfrey apareceu de trás da cortina da cama do Prof. Dumbledore. Ela deu duas enormes barras de chocolate, uma para Cath outra para Karen.  
  
As duas voltaram para o Dormitório na Torre da Grifinória em silencio. Pirraça quase pregou uma boa peça em Karen, jogando balões de tinta prateada em cima dela quando chegaram ao segundo andar. Ela saiu irritada e Catherine teve que se segurar para não rir.  
  
Na manhã seguinte Matt estava disposto á contar para Cath o que ela herdada da família. Ele estava atordoado por causa daquele dia em Srubblefield quando, ouviu a Sra. Pawliger falando sobre Cath. Ele desejava cada dia não ter entrado na cozinha e ouvir de trás do balcão sobre o que os pais de Cath haviam escrito numa carta.  
  
"Catherine é uma garota especial. Ela tem descendentes de uma Fênix, á muitos séculos atrás... Seus pais escreveram uma carta, dizendo que não poderiam cuidar mais de Cath e estavam em perigo. Alvo Dumbledore providenciou uma proteção á eles. Eu nem sei o que é a proteção! Mas quero me livrar daquela garota se Você-Sabe-Quem voltar e quiser ir atrás dessa garotinha! Aquela garota trás alegria para essa casa, Margaret! Mas me lembra minha irmã... Ela é a mãe dela. Eu disse á Dumbledore que cuidarei dela. Mas acho que se existe uma pessoa que faz isso melhor do que eu seria Matt. Ele anda cuidando da Menina como se fosse uma irmã menor... Acho que quando os dois cresceram vão se tornar mais do que amigos... Não acha, Margaret? - A Sra. Pawliger falava num tom sério com a cozinheira. Ela só concordava com a cabeça. Margaret era muda". "A minha irmã morreu de uma doença... Eu não me lembro bem, estava no final de Hogwarts e estava preocupada com o meu namorado... Eu namorava Sirius Black na época! Ele era tão valente... Pena que acabou em Azkaban! Ele está solto por aí agora, dizem que ele é inocente! Essas pessoas são insanas!". "Eu não sou descendente da Fênix, mas a geração foi passada para a minha irmã. Dizem que a pessoa pura da família tem o poder de curar... Acho isso idiotice! Pássaros que curam... Mas Catherine... Ela tem o poder de regenerar um ser... Você-Sabe-Quem deve estar atrás dela enquanto falamos. Que Merlim a proteja!".  
  
Matt sentia raiva de Corry Pawliger a cada hora que pensava. Os seus pensamentos o seguiam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, no caminho a Torre da Grifinória ele encontrou Galliah Wenson sorrindo para ele, encostando-se a um corredor escuro de pedra, seu sorriso era malicioso.  
  
Revelações e mais revelações! Então! Catherine pode ajudar Voldemort! Ela pode recuperar o corpo dele com apenas uma lagrima! Cath corre perigo, tanto quanto Harry Potter. Matt deveria ser inteligente e avisar Dumbledore antes que seja tarde. Ou já será tarde? Dumbledore está doente e velho.  
  
O que acontecerá?  
  
Julie Wallters.  
  
(Calma Tamires! Eu vou fazer a Nona Parte, amanhã...). 


	9. Nona Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Nona Parte  
  
Galliah se aproximou de Matt vagarosamente, seus passos ecoavam nas pedras do corredor. O vento frio do inverno quase apagou dos archotes acesos pendurados na parede gélida e úmida de Hogwarts.  
  
Os pensamentos de Matt foram varridos violentamente de sua mente. A garota tornou á falar:  
  
Matt, o que você está fazendo aqui? Nossa sala comunal é naquela direção - e apontou na direção contrária. - Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa para você. - Ela recomeçou á andar. O coração do garoto bateu ainda mais forte. Chegava á doer.  
  
Claro. - Disse ele. As bochechas de Matt arderam furiosamente e suas mãos ficaram suadas.  
  
Você gosta de mim? - Matt sentia a respiração de Galliah a sua frente, ao longe se ouviam gritos, que se misturavam com as gargalhadas de Pirraça, assuntando um grupinho de garotas do primeiro ano.  
  
Quê? - A cena foi rápida que Matt precisou revê - inúmeras vezes como um filme em sua mente. Galliah chegara perto demais. Ela encostara o seu lábio levemente nos de Matt, em seguida lhe deu um forte empurrão e o garoto deu de costas nas pedras e ela saiu correndo. Matt sentiu uma enorme vontade de segui-la, de lhe perguntar porque tinha feito algo tão grandioso, vindo de uma garota popular. Mas logo lhe pareceu uma idéia idiota, sendo que dois olhinhos azuis expressando pura raiva o encaravam no corredor já escurecendo. Catherine correu para sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória.  
  
Onde está Catherine? Queria perguntar se ela já acabou Hogwarts uma His... - A fala de Hermione foi interrompida pelo engasgo de Karen com sua torrada.  
  
Bem...Ela deve estar se aprontando, não é? - Ron olhou pelo salão discretamente, a ponta de suas orelhas ficaram vermelho-vivo.  
  
Quê? - Karen parou de comer e percebeu que Harry, Ron, Hermione e mais á diante um distraído Matt se concentrava em seu leite frio na taça de ouro. - Bem...Por onde eu começo?  
  
Que tal pelo começo? - Harry olhou em todo o salão principal. - Cath não está aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Depois terminou de tomar uma taça inteira de suco de abóbora em um só gole, que deixou Hermione de boca aberta, depois o garoto respirou fundo. - Eu vou procura-la, alguém quer vir comigo?  
  
Eu vou, Harry. - Ginny que tinha acabado de chegar e enfiou um pequeno bolo de chocolate na boca, uma maça no bolso da capa e se levantou. - Karen, o que aconteceu?  
  
Uhum...Estou atrasado...Vou indo. - Matt se levantou num sobre salto, seus livros escorregaram de sua mão e ele os recolheu rapidamente e saiu apressado.  
  
Tchau, Matt. - Disse Karen. - Bem...Ontem aconteceu uma coisa...Vocês conhecem Galliah Wenson, do Terceiro Ano da Lufa-Lufa? Na minha opinião ela deveria estar na Sonserina...Mas...  
  
Ela não é muito educada, sabe? Uma vez a vi...Bem Não importa...Ela foi muito antipática! E olha que eu sou Monitora - hermione não fora nomeada monitora não fazia nem uma semana. Ron andara evitando a garota nos últimos dias.  
  
Ela mesma. Fez uma coisa com Cath...Muito Má se querem saber.- Harry e Ron arregalaram os olhos. - Não é isso que vocês estão pensando! Ela pregou uma peça...Galliah beijou Matt, na boca.  
  
Como? Não entendi... - Harry arregalou mais ainda os olhos, Ron por sua vez ficou vermelho.  
  
Vamos, Harry ela deve estar no dormitório das meninas.  
  
Ginny e Harry saíram do Salão Principal. Eles olharam em volta, perto da  
grande escada de Mármore da entrada. Nenhum de ambos viu Cath. Vamos para a Torre da Grifinória, tudo bem Gin? - Harry olhou para Ginny o encarava com os olhos distantes e bastante magoados.  
  
Eu preciso dizer uma coisa muito importante, Harry.  
  
Fala.  
  
Haaa...Harry! Eu gosto tanto de você! Nunca devíamos ter terminado.  
  
Eu também acho, me desculpe...Realmente...Eu sinto muito!  
  
Pelos minutos seguintes Harry e Gin seguiram pelos corredores de mãos  
dadas. Eles haviam namorado durante as férias, mas eles terminaram porque  
Harry ficou com ciúmes de Neville Longbottom, um garoto de rosto redondo  
companheiro de quarto da Grifinória á cinco anos.  
  
Catherine andava pelos corredores vagarosamente, acabara de sair do  
Dormitório das meninas. Ela ainda lembrava de Galliah, na noite anterior  
tinha sido tão simpática, á convidando para pregar uma peça em Matt. Ao  
invés disso, Galliah beijou Matt, Cath se arrependeu de não ter impedido  
ela, simplesmente ela ficou parada ali, no corredor, então o garoto á  
viu, ele olhou-a com carinho, como se nada nesse mundo estivesse entre os  
dois. Em seguida Cath correu ao dormitório na Grifinória e permaneceu lá  
até agora, mas seus pensamentos explodiam em sua cabeça: "É, melhor eu ir  
comer, mas e se Matt estiver lá?" Mas ele não é mais meu amigo...",  
"Mesmo assim eu gosto muito dele, mas não como eu gosto de Harry  
Potter!"".  
Ela andava calmamente, quando viu uma voz:  
  
Cath, Cath, Cath, nós somos namorados, sabia? - Ginny olhava para Harry docemente. - Harry! Você ama essa garota, não é?  
  
Ela é muito legal... - Harry beijou Gin levemente - Mas, eu gosto de você.  
  
Isso...Me persegue! - Cath virou o corredor corando fortemente. Quando viu Harry e Gin abraçados começou a correr na direção da torre da Grifinória.  
  
Ela subiu as escadas tão depressa que seu coração estava na sua garganta.  
Catherine se debulhou em lágrimas e mal percebeu que uma figura  
encapuzada surgia atrás dela.Vagarosamente ela se virou com uma fina e  
azul lagrima saindo de seu olho, quando a lagrima pingou no chão a figura  
riu e um portal se abriu, cores e mais cores giravam furiosamente dentro  
dele.  
  
Naquela mesma hora Matt subia as escadas junto com seus pensamentos, vê  
Harry correndo em sua direção:  
  
-Cath está pra lá! Vem comigo!  
  
Ok...Mas...  
  
-Vem!  
  
Eles entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, subiram as escadas. Um  
grito de pavor vinha do dormitório das meninas do primeiro ano. Os  
garotos aceleraram o passo, quando chegaram á porta do dormitório das  
meninas Harry puxou Matt para o portal que estava se fechando, a figura  
encapuzada não percebeu os dois e continuou seu caminho através das cores  
com Catherine flutuando á seu lado.  
  
Cath acordou de um longo sonho, na verdade apenas flashes apareciam em  
sua memória. Seu cabelo na cintura caiu sobre seu rosto:  
  
Mas...De onde vem esse cabelo todo?  
  
Você passou muito tempo dormindo, temo, que, seu cabelo e você mesma garota, tenha crescido. - Um ser engraçado jazia perto de Catherine, ele era baixo e com olhos fortemente pretos. - Sou Guelador, Lord Voldemort me pediu para capturar a garota Fênix e o Menino que Sobreviveu, em troca, ele me dará um lugar em seu mundo.  
  
Quanto tempo estou aqui?  
  
Aproximadamente algumas horas, mas no mundo dos bruxos você adormeceu por sete meses.  
  
Então eu já fiz treze anos, e...  
  
Cresceu.  
  
Mas...Mas...Você-Sabe-Quem nunca foi fiel á quem era seu aliado. Ele os mata.  
  
Não seja tola, ele deu a palavra de quem, nós, seres que os bruxos consideram inferiores um lugar em seu mundo.  
  
O que você é?  
  
Guelador, o demônio da morte, mas aqui em meu mundo aparentamos ser só seres pacíficos, sem graça, mas, em seu mundo espalhamos a dor e o sofrimento. - Guelador olhou ao longe, seus olhos se abriram e miraram um dragão ao longe.Uma longa pausa, e Cath continuou a perguntar, simplesmente Guelador respondia tudo.  
  
O que Voldemort irá fazer comigo?  
  
Não sei ao certo, eu só lhe saberia dizer que não gostaria de ficar nesse mundo por mais tempo, em algum momento no futuro próximo ele virá buscar- lhe. - Cath ouviu as palavras de Guelador antes deste sumir para o nada, e olhou á sua volta. Na sua frente estava uma enorme montanha de Terra escura, o céu deste mundo era escuro com breu, como se vivessem em uma eterna noite. Ao fundo lindos e misteriosos Dragões voavam. Alguns vermelhos, outros pretos. De minutos em minutos se ouvia lamentos e o voou do dragão era seguido de uma nuvem de sangue. Catherine olhou e percebeu que eles estavam morrendo, o mundo estava se acabando, Voldemort estava matando-o. 


	10. Décima Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Parte  
  
Harry acordou primeiro, olhou á sua volta e percebeu que Matt ainda estava desmaiado á seu lado. Um dragão caiu á poucos metros de onde os dois estavam, o garoto acordado puxou Matt para longe:  
  
Matt! Acorda! Nós...Sei lá onde estamos...  
  
Hã...  
  
Ok, você acordou, agora...Temos que procurar Cath...  
  
Cath! Onde ela...  
  
Vocês são jovens inteligentes, devo dizer que facilitaram meu trabalho.  
  
Quem é você? - Matt se levantou, Harry limpou sua camisa e se apoiou numa pedra próxima, suja se sangue.  
  
Guelador, o Demônio da Morte. Por que todos os mortais perguntam tal coisa? Num futuro próximo todos temeram á mim!  
  
Mas, Harry você não acha? Ele parece ser um Elfo Domestico comum - Matt cochichou no ouvido de Harry, que limpava suas mãos, preocupado.  
  
Onde está Catherine?  
  
Em algum lugar, no final desse mundo, rápido os senhores precisam ser. Esse mundo está morrendo.  
  
Guelador desapareceu novamente, os garotos olharam á volta, não havia  
nada alem de montanhas numa noite continua.  
  
Catherine levantou, suas roupas de Hogwarts estavam curtas, seu corpo  
diferente e provavelmente sua aparência. Outro dragão caia dos céus, e a  
garota olhava a sua volta, nenhum sinal de Guelador ou Voldemort.  
Uma voz distante era ouvida:  
  
Catherine!  
  
Matt?  
  
Cath!  
  
Ao longe um garoto loiro vinha acompanhado, Cath mirou a estranha figura  
ao longe e correu ao seu encontro:  
  
Você está diferente...  
  
Eu cresci! Eu passei alguns dias aqui e cresci! Veja! Vocês também! Harry seu cabelo cresceu um pouco e Matt você está bem mais alto...  
  
Eu...Nós...Onde estamos?  
  
No mundo dos Elfos, pelo que parece ele está morrendo, veja os Dragões!Eles estão morrendo! Um por um...Isso é horrível...Estou com medo...  
  
Vamos tirar a gente daqui, mas, como?  
  
Eu me lembro de ter chorado porque vi você beijando a Gin e quando a minha lagrima caiu...Apareceu o portal.  
  
Então se eu beijasse a Gin de novo...Bem...Ela nem tá aqui.  
  
Mas...Eu posso chorar...Vou lembrar de ontem... - Cath começou a lembrar da voz de Galliah, do beijo com Matt e uma lagrima azul surgiu novamente.  
  
Aê! Vamos sair daqui! - Matt abraçou Cath, o portal havia se formado, mas, dentro dele, Voldemort surgiu, forte e humano novamente com uma varinha na mão.  
  
Ele andou até Harry, que estava no chão, com a mão na testa, em plena dor  
como na Maldição Cruciatus.  
  
Harry Potter, veja, eu estou humano novamente.Catherine Duppling vai me ajudar a se tornar um Ser superior ao Bruxo, não é mesmo, Cath?  
  
Não...Matt...Corre!  
  
Mas...  
  
Corre! - Matt olhou para Catherine e mais adiante Harry ao chão, ele precisava voltar para Hogwarts. Então, pulou no portal se fechando, Matt Wronly escapou de Voldemort, mas a Srta. Duppling nem o Sr. Potter perceberam que Voldemort acabara de desaparecer com Matt no portal.  
  
Onde ele foi? Voldemort. - Harry se levantou, Cath correu para ajudá-lo.  
  
Acho que ele foi ao portal junto com Matt! Não...Não...  
  
Então ele vai estar em Hogwarts! E...Dumbledore! Ele está fraco!  
  
Temos que fazer alguma coisa...Mas o que?  
  
Se eu soubesse, Harry...  
  
Acho...Você consegue chorar de novo? - A pergunta de Harry martelou na cabeça de Cath, ela estava feliz em estar sozinha com Harry Potter. Como chorar, ela não conseguia.  
  
Não consigo.  
  
A Senhorita conseguiria se pensasse numa coisa triste e parasse de se preocupar com quem está acompanhada. - Uma voz surgiu, era melódica, com se formasse uma música. Uma Fênix com suas penas vermelhas como fogo jaziam atrás de Harry e Catherine.  
  
Desculpe, não entendi. - Cath sussurrou, não era normal, como se fosse uma musica. Suas veias latejaram fortemente, chegava a doer, quando a Fênix recomeçou a cantar, Harry simplesmente não entendeu e continuou olhando para o pássaro, confuso.  
  
Pense, reflita. O sangue nas suas veias não é normal. Você compreende, minha criança?  
  
Eu sou uma fênix?  
  
Talvez, o sangue pode curar, as lagrimas abrir e o seu coração fazer viver. Nós somos especiais.  
  
Eu...Você-Sabe-Quem me quer para curá-lo?  
  
Sim, minha criança. Agora porque não entra no portal e ajude a salvar o seu mundo, este aqui não precisa ser salvo, os Dragões sabem se salvar a si próprios.  
  
Ok, obrigada. - Catherine se virou, tudo estava girando, ela pegou a mão de Harry d os dois entraram em um novo portal. As veias de Cath latejavam como se fossem explodir e sentia uma forte dor nas costas.  
  
Segundos depois eles chegaram ao dormitório das meninas. Todas as  
companheiras de Cath dormiam silenciosamente eles abriram a porta e  
saíram para a Sala Comunal. Havia alguém lá, murmurando e outra chorando.  
  
Calma Gin! Eu sei que você sente saudades do Harry...Mas encare... Ele vai voltar!  
  
Eu sei, Ron! Não precisa me lembrar...Ele vai voltar...Algum dia...  
  
Ginny? Ron? - Harry deu alguns passos em direção a garota. Ela se virou para ele e lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Harry a admirou e se voltou á Cath - Procure por Matt, acho que vocês têm muito que conversar, eu também. Oi, Ron.  
  
Ok, vou indo então... - Cath olhou para Ron, o garoto a olhava tão distraidamente.  
  
Hã...Catherine? Você tá com asas. - Ele olhou para ela mais fixamente, seus olhos se arregalaram.  
  
O quê? -Então Catherine olhou para si mesma. Asas maravilhosas brotaram magicamente de suas costas, eram plumosas e vermelhas. Uma garota fênix era ela, e sempre foi. Por isso o estranho desejo de voar sempre que um problema aparecia, por isso que ela se sentia tão bem em Hogwarts. Tanta liberdade, tantos desejos, tantas emoções. 


	11. Décima Primeira Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Primeira Parte  
  
Ron, Gin e Harry miravam Cath com espanto. Harry se adiantou a falar:  
  
Acho que dá pra você voar com essas asas, Cath.  
  
Tenta - Sugeriu Ginny.  
  
Mas...Ok, vou tentar. E se eu não conseguir?  
  
Você vai conseguir. - Ron levantou - Eu tenho certeza.  
  
Obrigada, Ron. Você viu Matt?  
  
Não...Matt?  
  
Matt? - Gin sentou na fofa poltrona da Sala Comunal.  
  
Sim, ele e Vol...Você-Sabe-Quem entraram num portal e...  
  
Portal?  
  
Onde vocês estavam?  
  
Faz sete meses que os dois estão desaparecidos...E...  
  
Nós estivemos no mundo dos Elfos. Vou procurá-lo, me desejem sorte com as asas...  
  
Cath, mais, uma coisa: Chame Voldemort pelo nome que ele criou, não o que os outros inventaram.  
  
Ok. - Cath saiu pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda. No corredor frio, alunos do sétimo ano andavam de preto. - Vocês conhecem Matt Wronly?  
  
Sim, ele morreu...  
  
O Quê? - O estomago de Catherine se revirou mais uma vez, os alunos reparam em suas asas e apontaram, a garota saiu correndo. - Ele...Ele não pode estar morto...Morto...NÃO!  
  
Ele não está morto, Srta. Duppling. Os boatos são apenas boatos, verdadeiros ou não a senhorita tem que confiar em Dumbledore. - Prof. Snape apareceu na frente de Catherine como um morcego gigante. Sua voz não era mais um zumbido monótono, era uma voz energética e feliz.  
  
Prof. Snape? Eu...Eu não vi o Senhor...  
  
Alvo deve estar lhe procurando, venha.  
  
Por minutos de silencio, Catherine e Snape andaram pelos corredores de  
Hogwarts até a Sala dos Troféus. Snape virou para Cath, ela reparou que  
ele não devia ter notado as asas, senão teria perguntado.  
  
Agora, chore.  
  
Perdão, não ouvi.  
  
Você ouviu, criança tola, chore ou vou fazer Você chorar.  
  
Eu...Professor Snape...  
  
Tola, não sou Severo Snape. - O homem olhou fundo nos olhos de Cath, as faces de Snape foram se transformando numa criatura, os olhos pretos foram se tornando vermelho-sangue e as unhas atingiram mais de vinte centímetros. A pele cinza-claro da criatura era vista através das vestes rasgadas. Não era Guelador, era uma outra criatura, ainda mais perigosa. - Sou Zion, fui enviado por Lord Voldemort.  
  
Mas...Eu não consigo chorar.  
  
Se eu disser que se você não o fizer eu vou te matar?  
  
Não mate. - Lord Voldemort jazia na porta. Ele ergueu a varinha e lacrou a porta. Ao seu lado um desmaiado Harry Potter flutuante bateu a cabeça no paralelepípedo quando o feitiço acabou. Harry permaneceu imóvel, mas Catherine percebeu que seus olhos estavam semicerrados, Voldemort ou Zion não perceberam. - Ela vale ouro, devo dizer. Potter também...Vamos dar inicio, onde estão os ingredientes?  
  
Estão comigo, Mestre. - Zion se aproximou do corpo imóvel de Harry, e colocou a mão gélida e mortal em sua orelha. Uma chama saiu de dentro dela e Zion a colocou num pequeno vidrinho com uma tampa verde vivo.Depois se dirigiu para Catherine, ele puxou uma plumosa pena vermelha de sua asa esquerda.  
  
Então...Vamos começar. -Os olhos de Voldemort estavam maliciosos, Cath mirava Harry, o garoto piscou para ela. No mesmo momento Zion tirou uma faca afiada das vestes e a posou em cima de uma mesa. Harry olhou. Zion, novamente, não percebeu. A garota assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo, segura de estar com Harry, vivo ao seu lado. Então, em sua cabeça martelou a pergunta: "Será que Matt está mesmo morto?", Harry chamou sua atenção mais uma vez, ele olhava para a faca pousada na mesa, depois para Cath e por fim para suas mãos.  
  
Matt está vivo?  
  
Quase morto. - As palavras de Zion surtiram um efeito estranho, Catherine desmaiou, num sonho profundo. Matt correndo ao seu encontro na sala de Dumbledore, Zion com a cabeça degolada e Voldemort morto por Harry. Mais tarde, em seu sonho, Ron dava-lhe um enorme buquê de rosas e se declarava. Matt e o garoto Weasley brigaram, um nariz sangrando e inúmeros cortes. Depois Cath se viu novamente Strubblefield, numa festa no jardim. Matt finalmente tirara os óculos e estava elegante. Um beijo entre alguém que Cath não vira e um abraço e Cath acordou sentindo o seu rosto sendo aranhado. - Ela acordou.  
  
Não deveria ter ferido a Menina-Fenix, Zion. Será punido, eu lhe avisei de que a garota vale ouro.  
  
Mestre...Me desculpe..O senhor sabe que nosso povo é atraído por carne fresca  
  
Controle-se, criatura patética. Vamos iniciar o ritual, Dumbledore ainda não sentiu a minha presença no castelo. Ele está fraco demais. Os outros professores podem sentir algo estranho em breve.  
  
O que você pretende fazer comigo?  
  
Mata-la ao final. Meu amo será imortal...Finalmente o fogo virou gelo, Meu Amo. O que será o passo seguinte?  
  
Dê-me sua mão. - Voldemort se dirigiu a Cath, a faca pousada em cima da mesa, estava agora, nas mãos de Voldemort. Ele cortou seus pulsos. Um traço de sangue saiu. Mas, o que saia das veias de Cath não era exatamente sangue. Era um liquido fortemente azul. Catherine não sentiu dor, mas, achou melhor atrasar o quanto mais o "ritual" de Voldemort, para deixar Harry fugir, de algum jeito, ela não sabia. - Hoje será um dia marcante. Guelador será solto, Zion e eu finalmente derrotaremos Dumbledore e a Menina-Fênix e Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore não vai morrer! Eu não vou deixar! - A Srta. Duppling levantou vôo, Voldemort e Zion reparavam pela primeira vez em longos minutos o que a garota possuía. Uma janela entreaberta chamou atenção de Cath. Finalmente ela avistou nos gramados de Hogwarts borrões ruivos e um loiro. Catherine foi na direção deles. 


	12. Décima Segunda Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Segunda Parte  
  
Nos gramados de Hogwarts, Matt e suas roupas rasgadas, curtas porque ele havia crescido, andavam. Ele estava cansado e preocupado, pois após sair do portal no meio da Floresta Proibida, Voldemort laçara um feitiço nele que o deixou horas desacordado. Agora ele caminhava calmamente na direção da orla da Floresta, onde Ron e Gin conversavam com Hagrid:  
  
Não vi Harry depois disso, Hagrid. Mas o importante é que ele voltou...Mesmo maluco...  
  
Assim que o Prof. Dumbledore acordar vou informa-lo de que todos voltaram. E a garota Duppling? - Dizia Hagrid. - Ela voltou? E Matt?  
  
Matt...Eu ainda não o vi.  
  
Muito menos eu. Harry estava estranho, disse que tinha encontrado Voldemort e ele esta aqui... - Ron olhou para onde Matt estava. - Matt??  
  
Hã...Eu estou bem. Catherine? Onde ela estááááá........- Cath caiu em cima de Matt, foi uma cena engraçada, tirando as lagrimas vermelhas que escoriam de seu rosto graciosamente. -De onde você surgiu? O que são essas...  
  
Asas! Eu voei! Voldemort! Ele está na sala dos troféus! Ele vai matar Harry! E ele tentou me matar! Eu não senti medo! Harry estava comigo!  
  
Harry? - Gin começou a chorar. Mas Cath percebeu que não eram lagrimas de verdade, na verdade era um pequeno feitiço que a garota viu Ginny aplicando cuidadosamente para ninguém ver. - Ele está bem?  
  
Não sei...Matt...Você tá bem...Eu...Sinto muito...  
  
Não foi a sua culpa, Srta. Duppling - Dumbledore jazia no meio do gramado. Estendeu a varinha e todos, menos Matt, e Cath adormeceram. - Se a Senhorita já percebeu, todos correm perigo. Voldemort voltou e presumo que queria mata-los...Não é agradável de se ouvir, mas, certas vezes, temos.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore, porque não me fez dormir também? - Matt olhou para Dumbledore como se tentasse adivinhar se realmente era Alvo Dumbledore. Certamente, era ele mesmo. Ninguém olhava para Catherine, com um olhar de profundo amor e admiração. - Porque?  
  
O senhor merece estar acordado, certamente, uma parte dessa história pode estar relacionada com você, Matt, futuramente.  
  
O que vamos fazer? Voldemort está lá em cima, esperando...  
  
Vocês precisam voltar para a sala. Eu tenho quase certeza de que podemos salvar o Mundo Dos Elfos...  
  
Como o senhor sabe? Guelador disse que...  
  
Digamos que eu tenho os meus contatos, agora o plano:  
  
"A garota fênix foi enviada a terra por Merlim. No segundo que ele  
percebeu que as Fenixes eram animais belos e que suas preciosas lagrimas  
eram como diamantes, ele enviou um homem, metade Fênix e metade Humano  
para curar todos os seres vivos existentes na face da Terra. Seu nome era  
Joham Gottfried Duppling Herder. Ele era o pai de Catherine. Agora ele se  
encontra cansado e particularmente atordoado no Hospital St. Mungus. Ele  
recebeu, pelo próprio Voldemort, um feitiço de memória forte o bastante  
para esquecer quem mesmo você é, ou era." - Dumbledore parou e tossiu. -  
" Eu não estou em minha melhor forma esses dias." , respirou fundo e  
continuou - " E sugiro, meus jovens, que Cath doe suas lagrimas á  
Voldemort , e Harry cuidará do resto. Vou tirar os alunos da escola,  
serão transportados para minha casa. Agora voltem ao castelo, não falem  
com ninguém e nem entrem em nenhuma sala, á não ser a dos troféus. Vão."  
  
Os garotos rumaram ao castelo. Matt olhava para a reluzente barba de  
Dumbledore o Sol. O professor estava fraco e isso poderia ser fatal á  
ele.  
  
Passos apressados ecoavam nos corredores de Hogwarts m direção á sala de  
troféus. A respiração de Cath era forte e teimava a parar a cada curva.  
Ela respirou fundo e comentou:  
  
Se alguma acontecer com você...Parece que estamos rumando para a morte...  
  
Não, não estamos. Antes disso quero dizer uma coisa.  
  
O quê?  
  
Você ficou muito bonita. Agora temos a mesma idade, sabia? - Matt sentiu os seus próprios olhos brilharem. Chegara a hora, a porta da sala de troféus estava na frente de ambos.  
  
Eu calculei...Vamos.  
  
Catherine abriu a porta. Gritos ocorreram. 


	13. Décima Terceira Parte

Catherine Duppling  
  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Terceira Parte  
  
Harry estava no chão, do mesmo jeito que Cath havia deixado a sala dos Troféus. Ele não estava com os olhos abertos, o que foi encarado por Matt como uma cena péssima. Por sua vez, Catherine olhou para os lados. Alem dos inúmeros troféus existentes a sala estava aparentemente vazia. A garota correu para o corpo de Harry:  
  
Harry? Harry?  
  
Eu...Voldemort...Saiam...Agora...  
  
Harry! Você esta vivo! Haaa...Que bom! - Ela o abraçou, ligeiramente Matt sentiu suas veias latejarem. Alguém estava atrás dele.  
  
Finalmente. - Cath se virou, Voldemort ergueu a varinha e Matt simplesmente sumiu. Segundos de silencio e um longo estalo. Uma criatura imensa surgiu no ar. Guelador segurava Matt pelo pescoço. As unhas negras de um novo e mortal dele faziam o pescoço de Matt sangrar. Os olhos de Cath mostravam o puro medo. Suas asas esvoaçavam como se estivessem livre e espontânea vontade. A garota voou em direção á Guelador. O encontro dos dois fizeram o demônio soltar Matt no ar. Harry levantou e agarrou o garoto antes dele chegar ao chão. Mas, Catherine havia sido machucada e desceu com o braço esquerdo sangrando. Guelador por sua vez, desaparecera e Voldemort também. O pescoço de Matt apresentava listras de sangue escorrendo levemente. A voz de Voldemort não era ouvida, a sala ficou assustadoramente quieta.  
  
Acho...Que eles desistiram. - Matt olhava para os lados com a mão no corte. Eu tenho sangue! Divertido...  
  
Não é hora para brincadeiras...Matt. Corte sua capa e coloque no corte, acho que assim para de sangrar. Temos que sair daqui. Cath...Cath? - Harry procurava a garota.  
  
Cath? - Matt olhava através os vidros onde estava os troféus, esperando ver os olhinhos da pequenina, azuis e vivos. Mas, uma gota de sangue estava no chão, era diferente, simplesmente era azul e agora estava se tornando verde, como se estivesse morrendo. Um suspiro veio do teto. Os garotos olhavam para cima. A cena era horrível.  
  
Voldemort passava suas unhas pelo pulso esquerdo de Catherine. A garota  
permanecia imóvel, muito assustada para ousar se mexer nos braços do  
bruxo. Em seus pulsos o sangue da garota era azul vivo e conforme ia  
caindo se tornava verde, morrendo aos poucos. A gargalhada de Voldemort  
era ouvida. Uma raiva incontrolável brotou do coração de Matt naquela  
hora. Ele agarrou sua varinha no bolso da veste e gritou:  
  
Impedimenta!  
  
- Tolo, não irá funcionar...Catherine Duppling, este é o seu fim e o  
começo de uma nova era... - As gargalhadas ecoavam, as imagens para  
Catherine iam girando lentamente...A dor que sentia não era tão forte.  
Ele se lembrou de Harry Potter, o ultimo olhar que ele dera á ela. Doce,  
sincero e preocupado, ele não conseguia se mexer, não pegou sua varinha.  
Então, algo entrou na sala. Guelador, ele fez alguma coisa, Cath não pode  
focalizar muito bem. Um risco dourado ela sentiu levitar.Acabou.  
Voldemort morrera.Catherine caiu no chão. Harry jazia inconsciente ao seu  
lado. Matt parou de respirar, o corte era fundo demais. 


	14. Décima Quarta Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Quarta Parte  
  
Catherine caia no chão de uma altura de quatro metros. Guelador á salvou antes de mesmo cair no chão:  
  
Não vale á pena deixar Voldemort dominar esse mundo. Os seres humanos não aparentam serem maus e egoístas.  
  
Alguns são, muito. - Sua respiração estava falhando, Cath respirou e voltou ao normal.  
  
O seu amigo parou de respirar eu tive que fazer um encanto. Ele esta dormindo. - Guelador olhou para Matt, adormecido no chão. Harry, mais adiante estava levantando.  
  
O que aconteceu?  
  
Lord Voldemort teve o seu merecido fim. - O corpo de Guelador simplesmente foi diminuindo. Sua aparência, como Cath vira primeiro, tomava lugar em sua sinistra aparência. Uma criatura indefesa e com uma certa graça, agora, jazia no meio da Sala de Troféus. Ela retomou o guinchado falou em altos brandos - Ele mereceu!  
  
Então...Acabou?  
  
Sim. Finalmente, sim. - Catherine sentia uma dor no braço esquerdo, ela se virou e sentou no chão gélido de pedras. Suas vestes estavam sujas de sangue, as de Harry estavam com um estranho pó claro e Matt estavam com um risco vermelho no pescoço.  
  
* *  
*  
  
A senhorita Duppling abriu seus olhinhos azuis lentamente.Ela se  
encontrava na Alá Hospitalar. Numa cama ao seu lado estava Matt, na outra  
mais adiante estava Harry, acordado, colocando os seus óculos deixados  
na, mesa de cabeceira. O aposento estava vazio a escola silenciosa.  
O barulho de uma capa esvoaçante era ouvido no corredor. O Professor  
Snape, dessa vez o verdadeiro por que carregava em sua expressão muita  
malicia, entrou no quarto.  
  
O professor deseja vê-la...Srta. Duppling.Acho que já chega de repousar.  
  
Onde esta Madame Pomfrey?  
  
Ela teve o filho e esta descansando, se me permite ajuda-la a se levantar...  
  
Eu consigo sozinha, Senhor. Eu estarei pronta em alguns minutos.  
  
Queira levar o Sr. Potter e Wronly junto com você.  
  
Claro, obrigada.  
  
Snape saiu como um morcego. Sua voz aparentava um zumbido, era formal e  
com desgosto. Cath colocou a capa por cima da camisola vermelha e se  
dirigiu a cama de Harry.  
  
Tudo bem, Harry?  
  
Hã....Dumbledore! Voldemort!  
  
Já passou...Harry...Esta tudo bem...  
  
Nossa! Cath! Você está mais velha! - A garota olhou para o lado, no espelho á parede, ela não reconhecia a mesma garotinha baixa e graciosa, em seu lugar estava claramente e permanentemente aquele rosto. Era como um anjo. Uma garota linda, com cabelos acajus na altura da cintura e um olhar diferente. Em seus pulsos ataduras para esconder os cortes que Lord Voldemort havia feito.Nas suas costas restavam as asas. Catherine chegou a se preocupar se elas estariam para sempre lá. No mesmo segundo elas desapareceram. Harry tornou á falar - Dumbledore esta bem?  
  
Vamos, onde é a Sala dele, Harry?  
  
Eu sei. Mas, e Matt?  
  
Eu? Estou bem, Vamos indo...Estou ok...  
  
Os três andavam pelos corredores com calma.Harry ai na frente. Deixando  
Cath e Matt atrás para conversarem.  
  
Obrigada por tentar me salvar com aquele feitiço.  
  
Não adiantou Nada!  
  
Mas tudo bem. Eu estou viva e você também, isso é o que importa.  
  
Você me salvou, Com as...Asas. - Matt olhava para Catherine com carinho.  
  
Na curva de um corredor escuro, onde a maioria dos alunos evitada por  
causa de Pirraça estava Alvo Dumbledore, com suas longas barbas brancas,  
a saúde perfeita e o mesmo sorriso confortador de sempre. Uma porta de  
pedras se abriu de trás do professor. Ele vez uma reverência para os  
garotos que subiram uma escada circular para um aposento redondo, com  
enormes quadros de antigos diretores que passaram por Hogwarts em seus  
mil anos. Uma gaiola dourada estava postada perto de uma, mesa, onde  
Dumbledore sentou num único movimento. A fênix se agitou quando viu Cath.  
Ela começou a cantar. Mas, para Catherine não era um canto, era uma voz  
melodiosa.  
  
"Finalmente em anos de existência eu encontro um parente, uma garota que  
entenda nossa espécie, uma criatura especial. Por muitos anos eu procurei  
alguém. Mas eu não achei. Você salvou um mundo, ser humano. Semi-Humano".  
  
Ela falou! Eu ouvi!  
  
Presumo que só você possa entender, Srta. Duppling, se me permite, sente- se. Sim, obrigada, garotos? - Dumbledore vez um leve aceno, duas cadeiras surgiram do nada e Harry e Matt se sentaram. - Agora sim...Onde estávamos?  
  
Tudo acabou Prof. Dumbledore? Eu salvei um mundo?  
  
O mundo dos Elfos foi salvo. Os dragões vieram para esse mundo, mas já foram controlados pelo Ministério da Magia em Portugal. Srta. Duppling, eu presumo que você salvou um mundo, um amigo e um inimigo. Guelador sempre foi do mal. Ele contrabandeava escravos Elfos para Voldemort, que os transformava em seres humanos, os comensais da Morte.Um amigo, o Sr. Wronly das garras de um demônio da Morte. Essas criaturas eram as minhas favoritas, sabe? - Ele deu uma longa pausa e recomeçou, como se lembrasse dos tempos antigos. - O que torna os demônios criaturas peculiares são os seus poderes. Um demônio da morte tem um dom tão especifico, que tudo o que ele toca morre.  
  
Mas...Eu toquei nele.  
  
Tudo Humano morre, Cath. - Matt se adiantou. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar novamente.  
  
O inimigo é Guelador. Você o trouxe para o bem. Isso é um grande feito. Eu darei prêmios especiais por serviços prestados á escola aos três. Dumbledore olhou para a janela, um dia lindo nascia do lado de fora. Ao longe o lago de Hogwarts mostrava imensos campos verdes. A primavera havia chegado. - E digamos...Trezentos pontos por cabeça.  
  
Após a breve visita á sala de Alvo Dumbledore, Harry e Catherine não podiam acreditar.Eram no total seiscentos pontos para a Grifinória, que novamente ganharia o campeonato de casas, feito todos os anos. Matt andando mais atrás dos dois ficara feliz por ganhar trezentos pontos para Lufa-Lufa, mas mesmo assim, não deixara sua casa em primeiro lugar. Os três andavam pelos corredores. Como Dumbledore dissera nos gramados de Hogwarts á horas atrás, todos os alunos estavam em sua casa. Seguros dos Dragões que estavam voando por toda á Inglaterra antes do Ministério da Magia controla-los. O diretor não havia dito quando todos voltariam, ou como. Simplesmente Harry, Matt e Cath andavam calmamente. Pela janela se via o Lago, os terrenos intermináveis das propriedades da escola e a cabana de Hagrid. Dela se encontrava á porta de carvalho grosso uma figura encapuzada e outras duas vestidas em branco. Matt parou de andar chamou os amigos.  
  
Aqui. O que são aquelas pessoas na cabana de Hagrid?  
  
Não tenho a menor idéia.  
  
"Talvez sejam parentes... Ou até mesmo amigos! " - Cath focalizou nos gramados, á metros de distância. Ram três seres, ou pessoas, com um homem, doente, fraco, mas, parecia star se curando. Num movimento rápido o homem de preto se livra dos outros de branco e fugir em direção as portas do castelo. 


	15. Décima Quinta Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Quinta Parte  
  
Matt observou a figura abrindo as portas de carvalho, até desaparecer de vista. Catherine e Harry conversavam animadamente sobre a festa final do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Somente Matt percebia o perigo. Alguém entrara no castelo, ninguém vira. Hagrid não tinha visto a figura andando na direção da porta. Quando os três chegaram ao dormitório da Grifinória, Harry insistiu para que Matt entrasse, ele concordou porque lá estariam mais seguros do quer que fosse.  
  
As fofas poltronas da Sala Comunal estavam como sempre estiveram para Harry e Catherine. Matt falou que em sua sala comunal havia poltronas num amarelo- canário que se tornava enjoativas ao longo do ano. Uma voz perturbada foi ouvida, Cath gritou, Harry e Matt arregalaram os olhos. Era um homem. Com uma capa preta:  
  
Eu a encontrei!  
  
HAAAA!!!  
  
Não se assunte, ao contrario de Lord Voldemort, não vou machucá-los.Eu prometo...Na verdade eu não tenho varinha! Guardaram-na quando recebi o feitiço de memória...Presumo que vocês saibam quem eu sou?  
  
Não - Responderam os garotos. Catherine ficou calada. Depois de algum tempo, o silencio ensurdecedor invadiu a Sala Comunal.A voz da garota saiu rouca, fraca, confusa.  
  
Eu sei. - Ela respirou fundo - Você é Joham Duppling, meu pai.  
  
Sim, acertou! Sabia, sempre soube que tinha uma filha inteligente...- O homem descobriu o rosto. Um senhor de quarenta anos jazia sentado na poltrona fofa, vermelho-sangue no meio do cômodo. Seus olhos eram azuis iguais aos de Cath, na verdade eram os mesmos. Seu cabelo era loiro e aparentava que havia sido um jovem muito bonito. Harry o associava com Cedric Digorry. Matt ficara surpreso. - Eu fugi dos enfermeiros lá nos jardins..As minhas asas não funcionam á um bom tempo...Mas...Eu era da Grifinória, então foi fácil descobrir a senha...Vermes Bulfitórios...Foi a minha primeira idéia. Dumbledore gostou e a escolheu...Nos meus tempos...Presumo que tudo tenha acabado?  
  
Sim, Voldemort morreu. Mas...Sr. Duppling? Joham?Pai? - Cath não sabia do que chamá-lo.  
  
Chame-me de Pai. Como eu te chamo de filha.  
  
O Senhor tinha recebido um feitiço forte de Voldemort! Dumbledore disse que era forte o bastante para...  
  
Para esquecer quem você realmente é? - Joham completou, ele estava curado. Não havia mais danos, o amor e força o ajudou todos esses longos treze anos esperando numa sala escura do Hospital ST. Mungus com os pais de Neville Longbottom, simplesmente, o que importava é que Joham, pai de Catherine estava ali. - Eu me curei, sabe? Alvo vinha me visitar todos os verões e me contava sobre você. Eu entendia...Mas não conseguia falar, simplesmente ouvir...  
  
Devia ser horrível...Agora vou poder ficar com você! Meus pais adotivos vão cuidar da minha irmã...E pronto! Podemos ficar em Strubblefield junto com Matt!  
  
Com Corry? Ela não é uma boa mulher...Sua mãe...Ela é a sua tia...Não gosta de pessoas diferentes...Acho que ciúme é o que ela tem. Corry Pawliger não deveria ter nascido bruxa, trouxa é o que ela merece ser.  
  
Não fale assim, caro, Joham...Corry não merece. - Dumbledore descia do alto das escadas do dormitório dos meninos na Torre da Grifinória. Ele estava surpreso em ver o amigo - Que bom que você melhorou. Os enfermeiros estão preocupados...Você saiu sem mais em direção ao castelo...  
  
Alvo, entenda, eu estava querendo ver Catherine.Eu não agi como inocente, como disse Sirius...  
  
Você conhece Sirius? - Harry adiantou-se quando ouviu o nome do padrinho no meio. Black ainda estava foragido. - Ele é o meu padrinho...E é inocente...  
  
Eu sei, jovem Potter...Eu o ajudei no julgamento á anos atrás...Mas...Acho que não deixei uma boa impressão com ele. Alvo me contou tudo o que o jovem Harry Potter tem feito todos esses anos em Hogwarts. Grandes feitos...Grandes feitos...  
  
Joham, os estudantes estão chegando pelos coches no portão, quer conhecer a escola? - Alvo Dumbledore estava contente, como mesmo sorriso confortador de sempre. Harry e Matt observavam á todos, entusiasmados com a volta dos estudantes de Hogwarts e mais adiante uma Catherine distraída olhava para a janela, querendo um amigo para conversar. 


	16. Décima Sexta Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Sexta Parte  
  
Cath observava Dumbledore e seu pai saindo do dormitório da Grifinória. Joham queria ficar e conversar com a filha, mas por alguma razão Dumbledore o arrastou para longe. O restante dos estudantes estavam entrando pela grande porta de carvalho quando finalmente alguém falou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Harry estava com o olhar distante:  
  
Eu...Estou feliz por você ter seu pai, Cath. Você realmente merece.  
  
Obrigada Harry. Mas, acho que aquele não é o meu pai.  
  
Como não? - Matt olhou para os dois espantado.  
  
Ele não é o meu pai.  
  
Mas ele disse, a história bate com a que Dumbledore contou.  
  
Ele é um espião. Quer me matar. - Cath continuou, como se o que saia de sua boca fosse o acontecimento mais normal do mundo. Sua voz melodiosa tinha sido trocada por uma monótona e com um zumbido constante.  
  
Como você pode ter certeza? - Harry andou em direção á garota. Ele mirou os olhos de Catherine, estes estavam distantes e paralisados. Mas, para a garota eles sempre estiveram em perfeito movimento. Ela estava vendo uma outra sala, um outro tempo, um outro mundo novamente. Uma fênix negra estava esvoaçando suas longas asas na frente da Srta. Duppling. Ela falava misteriosamente.  
  
"Ele não é seu pai... Aquele que seu foi permanece os fieis ao seu grande  
e temido nome... Destrua-o... Destrua - o...".  
  
Eu...Não posso...Como? Como? - Cath se perguntava, Matt e Harry olhavam a garota e procuravam em seu próprio olhar uma orientação para ajudar.A Fênix desaparecera aos olhos de Catherine. Matar o seu pai? Mas, não era o verdadeiro Joham Duppling.Era algum seguidor de Voldemort? E porque a Fênix aparecera? Será que ela estaria ligada com o outro mundo? Um mundo de onde sua família surgiu? 


	17. Décima Sétima e ultima Parte

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Sétima Parte  
  
Catherine não dormiu durante a noite toda na volta a Hogwarts pensando se realmente aquele homem seria mesmo o seu pai. Então, quando o Sol finalmente estava alcançando as enormes janelas do dormitório das meninas (agora cheio porque todas as companheiras de Cath haviam voltado na tarde anterior) a garota fechou os olhos somente uma vez, num sono superficial, procurando no fundo de sua memória alguma lembrança que ajudaria a perceber quem seria o seu verdadeiro pai. Por fim, Cath dormiu num sono profundo. Ela havia sido dispensada das aulas, o porque ela não sabia, mas era muito legal passar longas manhãs de verão jogando Snap Explosivo com Harry Potter na Sala Comunal.  
  
Matt insistiu em voltar ás aulas e jurou para si mesmo que não iria falar nem uma palavra com Galliah. Harry e Gin estavam felizes, apesar de que Cath sabia que o que Ginny sentia era falso, e a situação não podia ser mudada. Joham e Cath foram se conhecendo aos poucos. O que a Fênix negra havia falado para a garota naquela noite era segredo e ninguém alem dela mesma sabia. Com o passar dos meses, a período letivo estava acabando e Cath começaria o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts para não ficar com garotas menores do que ela. Karen foi desmascarada como uma grande rival quando disse em altos brandos no dormitório das meninas que gostava de Matt e que iria lutar por ele. Mas, elas continuaram amigas. Catherine encarou como uma promessa da amiga, mas alguma coisa no fundo a dizia para que não deixasse isso acontecer. A resposta veio no ultimo dia em Hogwarts, quando os três amigos estavam com as malas prontas e o expresso hogwarts na frente de todos. Joham se voltou para a filha, abraçando-a:  
  
Você realmente ama esse garoto, não é?  
  
Quem, papai?  
  
Matt. - Ele respirou fundo, olhou para Harry e Matt numa das inúmeras brincadeiras bobas que garotos fazem, e sorriu orgulhoso novamente - Ele é um bom garoto, sinto que vocês têm muita afinidade.  
  
Mas, papai, Matt é como um irmão para mim, e alem disso eu só tenho treze anos. - Cath deu a mão para Joham, os dois entraram no expresso, seguidos de Harry, Matt mais á trás falava apressado com Gin. - Vou fazer quatorze daqui seis dias...  
  
Eu percebi. Vamos preparar uma festa e convidar todos. O que acha da idéia?  
  
Nunca tive uma festa. -Harry olhou para Cath tirou uma longa mecha de cabelos que estava em seu rosto. - Onde eu moro, os Durleys não gostam muito de mim.  
  
Eles deixariam você para Strubblefield?  
  
Se eu disser que estou indo para a casa de Ron, talvez. Mas, porque?  
  
Quero fazer a minha festa lá. - Joham disse que iria se despedir de Dumbledore e voltava em breve, Harry sentou-se do lado de Cath, ele estava cabisbaixo e extremamente preocupado.  
  
Cath, você acha que a Gin parece feliz quando estamos juntos?  
  
Oi...Também acho...Perdão, Harry não entendi a pergunta. - Catherine estivera os últimos dez segundos observando Matt sorrir para ela desajeitado, brincando com Ron na estação de Hogsmeade.  
  
Você acha que eu e Gin formamos um belo casal?  
  
Quer mesmo que eu responda?  
  
Claro. Pode dizer a verd...  
  
Eu acho...Bom, na verdade...Harry não faz pergunta difícil! - Os doces olhos de Catherine diziam a verdade, Harry e Gin se gostavam, mas não o suficiente. A garota Weasley fingira as lagrimas naquela tarde perto da cabana de Hagrid, também, quem mais deixaria de visitar Harry na Ala Hospitalar por mais de três dias? Harry merecia outra pessoa.  
  
Voltei. - Matt adentrara a cabine com um sorriso, as bochechas de Cath se tornaram vermelhas e por um momento todos se calaram. - Alguém está com fome? Estou faminto! Parece que não como á séculos! Querem alguma coisa?  
  
Somos dois. - Ron e os Gêmeos Weasley estavam parados ao corredor, logo, o quarteto sumiu de vista.  
  
O trem começou a andar...Estamos voltando... - A garota olhava as paisagens, os verdes campos, pela janela do Expresso. O mundo onde todo podia acontecer estava indo embora. Harry lhe lembrou de que tudo voltaria, bastaria esperar. Esperar? "Estarei viva para isso? Me sinto tão cansada, Harry...".  
  
A chegada fora rápida, Joham ajudou á todos a descarregar as malas e  
levar através da plataforma e seu estranho jeito de atravessar, Cath  
tinha uma enorme semelhança com Harry nas coisas, os dois não gostavam de  
atravessar na plataforma, achavam muito estranho e ás vezes perigoso  
demais.  
Matt ruborizou de raiva quando Catherine ajudou Harry com a mala.  
  
Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Décima Oitava Parte  
  
Quando Catherine, Joham e Matt chegaram em Strubblefield encontraram a Pensão vazia. Os inúmeros aposentos com centenas de anos permaneciam assustadoramente quietos e os pessegueiros na entrada da propriedade estavam quase sem vida. Os retratos no console da lareira permaneciam imóveis e suas pessoas com expressões tristes. Os três se entre olharam assustados, Joham adiantou-se a falar:  
  
Todos foram embora. Corry, ela não está aqui.  
  
Isso é verdade, pai. O que será que aconteceu?  
  
Suponho que todas as cozinheiras ficaram assustadas quando Corry contou que Lord Voldemort estaria atrás de você, filha. Então todas saíram apressadas e deixaram Corry... - O grito de Matt interrompeu Joham violentamente, Cath seguiu o grito.  
  
Matt?  
  
Aqui...- No chão da cozinha jazia Corry Pawliger petrificada, como os ataques em Hogwarts durante o segundo ano de Harry. A expressão de pânico na feição da Sra. Pawliger mostrava que Voldemort havia estado ali.  
  
Ah! - Matt abraçou Cath. A garota nunca havia percebido como o abraço de Matt era seguro e confortável. Talvez por ele ser mais alto e maior, ou por ambos terem sentimentos fortes um pelo outro.A garota não olhou para a Sra. Pawliger, ela foi em direção a sala e sentou na poltrona. Joham seguiu-a, Matt fez o mesmo. - Cath? Posso lhe falar em particular por um momento?  
  
Claro que sim. - Os dois rumaram aos jardins, Matt levou Cath para debaixo de um enorme pessegueiro.Ele pigarreou e começou a falar.  
  
Eu gosto muito de você. Exatamente do jeito que você é. - Os dois se beijaram. Fora o momento perfeito, o tempo perfeito, tudo era perfeito ao lado de Matt para Catherine. O jeito que ele ria, o jeito que ele abraçava ela, o jeito que os dois ficavam quando juntos.Ninguém estava assustado com a idéia de ficar ali pela tarde toda.  
  
Com a morte da Sra. Pawliger, Joham Duppling ganhou a guarda da pensão e  
a de Matt.  
Voldemort morrera e seus mais íntimos seguidores foram desmascarados da  
sociedade mágica ainda naquele verão.  
Albus Dumbledore teve uma forte gripe durante as férias e precisou de  
bons tempos para voltar à direção absoluta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria  
de Hogwarts.  
Harry e Gin terminaram para o alivio de Catherine, e, de muitas outras  
fãns de Harry Potter que acompanham semanalmente as grosseiras  
reportagens de Rita Skeeter na Bruxa Semanal.  
Ron e Hermione por fim terminaram juntos depois de brigas, beijos e  
tapas.  
William Forest finalmente começou a namorar Galliah Wenson que se  
declarou á ele em meio à festa de Natal da família Malfoy, do qual ela  
não havia sido convidada.  
  
A festa de aniversário de Catherine Duppling fora uma verdadeira diversão  
á todos os amigos da família que Joham fez questão de convidar.  
Não á tanto a descrever, a festa foi dos sonhos da nossa pequenina Srta.  
Duppling, agora com um relacionamento estável com Matt Wronly e talvez  
uma paixão ainda não esquecida.  
A festa é dever da imaginação de vocês todos.  
  
Fim. 


End file.
